El Resplandor del Cielo
by Suno-Andrew
Summary: Todo en ella era exactamente igual, la misma mirada... la misma sonrisa. Verla a ella, era como ver a Haru Miura. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella despertaba el mismo sentimiento que Haru? • -Incluso yo te veo como si fueras esa mujer.../•-¡No hables como si la conocieras! •-Entonces dejen de tratarme como si fuera ella…/- Por favor... solo por hoy, dime que eres tú Haru. [Capítulo 4]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **KHR no me pertenece (eso seguro ya lo saben xD) sino que es obra de Akira Amano-san. Yo solo escribo esto sin fines de lucro y con la intención de entretener un rato. Sino fuera así, hace rato habría hecho a Haru la protagonista(?) xD

**Notas Autora: **Hola nuevamente a todo el fandom de KHR. ¿Alguien por aquí me recuerda? Bueno si aún no me conocen es un gusto saludarlos, ya he escrito con anterioridad algunas historias por aquí, además de que soy fan de muchas de las escritoras en el fandom*u*

Hace algún tiempo que termine mi primer Long-Fic de KHR, y bueno desde hace poco trabajo en esta idea que ahora vengo a compartirles. Espero que sea de su agrado y que les guste.

Si hay alguna sugerencia o comentario que quieran darme a conocer pueden hacerlo con confianza, yo siempre tratare de contestarles lo más pronto posible ;) No tengo mucho que decir por ahora, simplemente espero que disfruten del prologo de esta historia. Al final diré algunas cosillas más sobre la historia.

Gracias por la lectura :D

**_Fic dedicado a:_** mis lectoras del fic **_L'inverno diventa primavera_**a las que quiero enormemente *3* especialmente a aquellas que deseaban que el amor entre Haru y Tsuna fuera el ganador. Esto es en recompensa ;) **mary-animeangel **que desde el inicio querías un 2786 :D

**Advertencia: **Probablemente haya OOC (Out of Character) por parte de algunos personajes. Disculpen u.u Además de que algunos tendrán más participación que otros xD 

**Aclaraciones: -"**_Cursiva"- _Pensamientos, Recuerdos, Flashback, etc.

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Resplandor del Cielo<strong>_

_**[Prólogo]**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

"_**Y esas palabras que nunca pronuncie son las que necesito decirte ahora… que ya no puedo… "**_

_¿Qué es lo que se necesita para olvidar el dolor de perder a lo más deseabas proteger?_

_¿Será acaso tan fácil borrar toda una historia ya formada? _

_El tiempo es capaz de curar cualquier cosa…_

_Pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo es el que necesito para curar esto? _

_Borrar su rostro, sus expresiones. Olvidar su forma de ser, no recordar como era su sonrisa. _

_¿No sería más fácil no haberla conocido? _

_Pero no imagino lo que habría sido de nuestra vida si ella no hubiera aparecido. Lo peor es que… no sé que será del futuro si ella no está…_

La lluvia caía sin cesar.

Pero no importaba cuanto cayeran las gotas sobre sus rostros ni que tan frías estuvieran, ninguno de ellos tenía intenciones de moverse ni un solo centímetro de ahí.

El llanto de aquellos tres pequeños, que hasta hace unos momentos prorrumpía por el lugar, había cedido su lugar al silencio, luego de que después de unos minutos cayeran rendidos por el sueño de haber tenido que realizar un largo viaje.

Quizás era lo mejor.

Mientras las chicas junto a los pequeños descansaban dentro del auto, unos cuantos metros más alejados, la figura de cuatro chicos permanecía inmóvil… era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Sus ropas ya estaban lo bastante húmedas. Pero todos sabían, no, sentían el deber de permanecer junto a aquella fría lápida que era lavada por las gotas de la lluvia.

¡Qué ridículo!

Ahora de nada servía permanecer junto a ella, pues era imposible que pudiera escucharlos, que pudiera verlos. No sentía nada…

No podía darse cuenta que ellos estaban ahí.

Cuando debieron estar a su lado no lo hicieron. Ahora de nada valía su esfuerzo.

_Ella no estaba más…_

-D-Décimo…- el peliplata, con cierto temor, tocó el hombro del castaño que estaba un paso más enfrente que los demás- Quizás… quizás sea mejor que entremos al auto. La lluvia ha comenzado a intensificarse.

No hubo respuesta.

Yamamoto, el siempre alegre Yamamoto aún con la mirada baja, observó de reojo el rostro apacible de su jefe. No importaba lo mucho que lloviera, jamás podría cubrir esas lágrimas que salían de sus cristalinos ojos.

-L-Lo siento chicos…- su voz apenas era audible para sus guardianes- ¿podrían dejarme un momento solo?

Ellos comprendieron y en silencio partieron subiéndose al auto estacionado a lo lejos. Sabían que su cielo necesitaba un tiempo para asimilar lo sucedido.

Tsuna, tan pronto como se vio sin ellos, cayó de rodillas tocando la lápida frente a él, mientras lágrimas seguían resbalando por su rostro.

Era imposible. Eso no podía haber sucedido.

Su mano paso nuevamente recorriendo esas letras grabadas:

"_En memoria de Miura Haru"_

-Y-yo… l-lo s-siento Haru…- exclamó en sollozo dejando salir la tristeza reprimida en su interior- Perdóname…

_Nunca más volvería a florecer la primavera…_

_Desde ese día, el resplandor del cielo se había apagado por completo._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales: <strong>Esto es todo por hoy, es la apertura de una pequeña historia que tengo en mi cabeza y que espero no los decepcione. La historia no será muy larga (pues no acostumbro a hacer Long-Fics) así que probablemente sean unos cuatro o cinco capítulos. Esta vez la pareja principal es el TsunaHaru, pero es seguro que habrá un leve AllxHaru (no puedo evitar juntarla con todos xD)

No aseguro que Tsuna no sufra(?) porque de hecho me encanta hacerlo xD

Trataré de publicar cada inicio de semana, como un lunes o martes :D

Gracias por leer ;)

Ah, una cosa más, al final de la historia tengo una sorpresa para las lectoras de **_L'inverno diventa primavera_**no se lo pierdan ;)

Abrazos *3*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **KHR no me pertenece (eso seguro ya lo saben xD) sino que es obra de Akira Amano-san. Yo solo escribo esto sin fines de lucro y con la intención de entretener un rato. Sino fuera así, hace rato habría hecho a Haru la protagonista(?) xD

**Notas Autora: **Y bien, lo prometido es deuda, en esta ocasión la actualización es en lunes, aunque habrá ocasiones que serán martes :D  
>Agradezco mucho los bellos comentarios que me dejaron en el prologo, muchas de ustedes son las hermosas lectoras de mi otro fic. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi nuevo proyecto ;)<p>

Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado :D Poco a poco se ira desarrollando la historia e iremos conociendo más detallitos. **LizvetArdray **muchas gracias por leerme a pesar de no conocer este anime, cualquier duda que tengas puedes hacerme la pregunta que desees.

Sin más les dejo el capitulo :D Nos leemos más abajito :)

**_Fic dedicado a:_** mis lectoras del fic **_L'inverno diventa primavera_**a las que quiero enormemente *3* especialmente a aquellas que deseaban que el amor entre Haru y Tsuna fuera el ganador. Esto es en recompensa ;) **mary-animeangel **que desde el inicio querías un 2786 :D

**Advertencia: **Probablemente haya OOC (Out of Character) por parte de algunos personajes. Disculpen u.u Además de que algunos tendrán más participación que otros xD

**Aclaraciones: -"**_Cursiva"- _Pensamientos, Recuerdos, Flashback, etc.

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Resplandor del Cielo<strong>_

_**[Capítulo 1]**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_Tres años atrás._

_Aeropuerto de Namimori. _

_-¡Haru estará bien, es una promesa ~desu!- aquella chica de hermosos ojos chocolate le miro con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. Sabía lo que su decisión implicaba, estar lejos de su preciada familia, más sabía que no seria para siempre._

_Parada frente a la puerta de abordaje les observaba atenta, en cualquier momento partirían._

_En el rostro descompuesto de sus amigos podía sentir la preocupacion de estos al tener que irse sin ella, pero no importaba, ella seguiría esbozando su sonrisa de siempre para calmar las emociones que en ese momento estaban presentes. _

_-Haru- Reborn, que se encontraba sobre el hombro del más alto de aquel grupo le llamó atrayendo su atención- Mamma estará de viaje con Iemitsu por algunas semanas, pero cuando este de regreso ambas podrán partir juntas a Italia-le aseguro intentando con eso apoyar la decisión de la chica._

_-Más te vale no hacer ninguna estupidez mientras el Décimo no está, mujer- Gokudera, con el ceño fruncido y su mal humor característico, le dio una breve mirada a Haru. _

_La castaña sabía que muy a su manera, aquel peliplata quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien y eso en cierta manera le agradaba. Por fin sentía que tenía un lugar dentro de aquella familia. Y estaba segura que no solo era él, también cada uno de sus amigos la apreciaba de diferente manera. _

_-Cualquier cosa que suceda, asegúrate de llamarnos- la apacible voz de Tsuna captó la atención de Haru. No importaba cuantos años pasaran, ella creía fervientemente que su amigo, su querido amor platónico siempre estaría al pendiente de todos los miembros de la honorable familia Vongola. Y ella estaba dentro de aquellos a los que siempre cuidaría. _

_Tan solo habían pasado cuatro meses desde que el chico conocido como "Dame-Tsuna" había aceptado oficialmente recibir el titulo como Décimo Jefe de una de las familias mafiosas más poderosas en Italia, Vongola. Y, a diferencia de un tiempo atrás, ya parecía tan maduro a sus 18 años de edad. _

_Sin embargo el tiempo de su partida había llegado, ahora su deber era ir junto a sus guardianes a Italia para asumir por completo todas las responsabilidades que conllevaba ser la cabeza de esa familia, aunque eso no amenguaba la dificultad en su interior de abandonar todo aquello a lo que estaba tan acostumbrado. Su cómoda y apacible vida en Namimori. _

_-Tan solo serán unos meses Tsuna-san, no te preocupes- tranquilizo ella- Haru de verdad lamenta no poder ir con ustedes ahora, pero en cuanto mi padre termine ese proyecto, Haru los alcanzará. _

_Pero a pesar sus palabras a Tsuna le sabia mal tener que dejar a uno de sus miembros atrás. Aunque estaba claro que no podía obligar a nadie de ellos a marchar junto a él. Especialmente en el caso de Haru, pues su vida era la más ajena a todo ese mundo lleno de peligros como lo era la mafia. El involucrarla más sería deshonesto de su parte, por lo que mientras se mantuviera segura, Tsuna siempre respetaría sus decisiones. Si llegaba el momento en el que ella prefiriera no estar más en ese mundo, él la apoyaría. _

_-Te estaremos esperando Haru- pronuncio Yamamoto con su cálida y amigable sonrisa. Ella asintió._

_Tras el anuncio hecho por el altavoz, cada uno de ellos comenzó a abordar. Kyoko, su inseparable mejor amiga, dio un último abrazo a la chica. Los niños le dieron un beso en la mejilla y poco a poco fueron desapareciendo de su vista al comenzar a subir al avión. _

_No sabía porque razón, pero había un extraño sentimiento que embargaba el corazón de Tsuna. Más allá de todo, Haru se había convertido en alguien muy importante para él. _

_Tres meses, en solo tres meses más se volverían a ver y todo estaría bien. Su familia estaría completa de nuevo. _

_Como un último deseo, Tsuna se giro antes de entrar por la puerta de abordaje, encontrándose con animoso rostro despidiéndose con la mano._

_-Cuídate mucho, Tsuna-san- finalizó sonriéndole._

_Esa sería la última imagen que guardaría en su memoria. _

_Una bella y radiante primavera… _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Italia. Actualidad.

-_"Cuídate mucho, Tsuna-san"_- el eco de aquella voz continuaba resonando en sus oídos a pesar de permanecer dormido. Era como si día tras día, ese último recuerdo se encargara de perseguirlo sin darle tregua un solo momento.

Sintió como un leve rayo de sol se coló por su ventana, obligándolo a abrir uno de sus ojos con pesadez. Probablemente ya serían las diez de la mañana.

-Décimo ¿está despierto?- la voz de Gokudera tras la puerta de su habitación le confirmaban que ya todos estaban despiertos- Estamos esperándolo para desayunar.

Tsuna suspiro cansado. Muchas veces les había instado a que no lo esperasen, pero ellos insistían una y otra vez en que no podían hacerlo sin que él estuviera presente.

-Bajare en un momento…- contesto poniéndose de pie- pero tomare el desayuno en mi oficina. Continúen sin mí.

Casi podía imaginar el rostro desanimado que estaría poniendo su joven mano derecha.

Tal y como lo dijo, después de tomarse unos minutos para ducharse y cambiarse, Tsuna bajo y pasando por el comedor dio un breve vistazo a sus amigos.

Gokudera discutía con, el ya no tan pequeño, Lambo Bovino, pues estaba devorando su comida y de paso robando la de él mismo. Fuuta e I-pin soltaban un par de risillas al darse cuenta del gran problema del peliplata, mientras que Yamamoto junto a Ryohei conversaban de algún tema.

-Buenos días- les dirigió simplemente y marcho a paso lento hacía su oficina.

Ni siquiera espero una contestación de su parte.

No importaba los meses que pasaran, Tsuna continuaba haciendo lo mismo todos los días. Esa era su rutina, despertaba, tomaba su desayuno, después se encargaba de revisar algunos documentos relacionados al negocio de la familia. Cuando había alguna reunión con otras familias decidía entre presentarse él o enviar a alguno de sus guardianes dependiendo de la importancia de dicha junta.

Y aunque ellos esperaban pasar tiempo juntos como antes, lo cierto era que muy difícilmente lograban sacarlo de su oficina. En algunas ocasiones pasaban varios días sin siquiera verlo.

No había duda, su cielo se había opacado. Desde aquel día se había oscurecido.

Cuando Tsuna entro a su oficina pudo ver a Reborn sentado en uno de los sillones tomando su acostumbrado expresso. A paso lento, el castaño tomó asiento frente a su escritorio, mientras observaba al hitman. Después de haberse roto la maldición de los arcobalenos, su crecimiento comenzaba a acelerarse con el paso de los días, tomando la apariencia de un joven de unos 15 años al igual que Fuuta.

-¿Sucede algo Reborn?- pregunto, y entonces tomó el café del desayuno que seguramente Gokudera la había mandado a preparar.

-Algunos informes solamente- Reborn bebió otro sorbo de su café- Hibari y Mukuro regresaran en un par de días. Han terminado su misión, aunque han causado algunos destrozos, todo termino bien- comentó esbozando una sonrisa bajo su fedora. Solo al hitman se le ocurría mandar a ese par juntos sabiendo que nunca llevarían una buena relación entre ellos.

-Chrome, ¿todavía no termina lo suyo?- Tsuna limpió con cuidado un rastro de fruta que quedo en su rostro y retiro a un lado el plato. Quería recapitular cada uno de los trabajos de sus guardianes.

-Le tomara un par de tiempo. Aún sigue negociando con el Capo Labraccio. Además después que el trato se cierre tomará un descanso.

-Me parece bien.

-Ryohei ha dicho que Kyoko llamó- Tsuna hizo un gesto simple ante lo dicho y permitió que continuara- Parece divertirse junto a Bianchi y le agrada tomar esas clases de repostería- el castaño sonrió.

Estaba agradecido por tener la oportunidad de apoyar a sus amigos en sus proyectos. Después de lo sucedido, Kyoko tomó la decisión de estudiar como pâtissier, razón por la cual ahora se encontraba de viaje junto al escorpión venenoso.

-Y ella mando a decir que no podrá estar con nosotros _ese_ día- la ceja de Tsuna hizo un casi invisible movimiento, pero Reborn sabía muy bien que mencionar algo relacionado a hace tres años, cambiaba radicalmente su semblante- Dice que lo lamenta mucho.

-Comprendo. Díganle a Kyoko-chan que no tiene que preocuparse-contesto con la mirada baja.

Reborn recordó muy bien esa misma reacción en los demás, cuando el boxeador se los hizo saber después de recibir la llamada de su hermana.

-Hay algo más- continuo- Hoy al mediodía llega el miembro del escuadrón Varia del que hablamos días atrás.

Tsuna miró de reojo a su tutor. Era extraño que Xanxus permitiera que uno de sus miembros acudiera junto a ellos solo para encargarse de una pequeña misión.

-Es quien obtendrá la información del plan de los Bacchelli, ¿no es así?- el joven asintió. Tsuna meditó unos segundos, después de todo lo único que tenían que hacer era robar un disco que dichos mafiosos tenían en su poder con el plan completo para un ataque que realizarían a una de las ciudades del norte de Italia.

Aun pasado el tiempo, había quienes insistían en matar gente por puro placer, eso era algo que Tsuna detestaba. Poco a poco él se encargaría de limpiar aquel sucio pensamiento que tenían. Si lograban frustrar ese ataque con esa información, tendrían que hacerlo sin necesidad de pelear, pues con esas prueban Bacchelli desistiría si es que no querían ir a prisión, lo cual seguramente no les convendría.

¿Por qué Varia se interesaría en un caso como ese? No estaba seguro, pero siempre y cuando esa persona no creara un caos, como era costumbre con los extraños miembros de Varia, todo estaría bien. Lo único que Tsuna quería era que todo se solucionara sin necesidad de alguna pelea.

-Se quedará en la mansión hasta que Bacchelli realice esa cena que tiene planeada. Será ahí donde robará el disco. Nosotros asistiremos como soporte- declaró finalmente el hitman.

-Entiendo- Tsuna se colocó uno de los intercomunicadores que Giannini había preparado para todos ellos- Yamamoto, por favor, pide a una de las empleadas que prepara una habitación para nuestro huésped- llamó al moreno, su respuesta fue rápida y después de ello, volvió a quitárselo.

No sabía qué tipo de persona era la que enviaban, pero más valía estar preparados.

Después de eso, Tsuna se quedo en silencio durante unos segundos, Reborn entendió de inmediato. Sabía que después de eso no volvería a hablar más, así que prefirió salir y dejarlo.

Una vez solo, Tsuna apretó su puño. Estaba seguro que probablemente sus amigos se preocuparían al verlo de nuevo así, pero era algo que ni el mismo Tsuna podía evitar. En un poco más de tiempo sería el tercer aniversario de la muerte de Haru.

¿Cómo podría él sonreír y pasar buenos momentos cuando ella ya no podía disfrutar de la vida?

¿Cómo hacerlo si realmente por dentro gritaba de dolor?

¿Acaso debía fingir que estaba bien? ¿Para no preocupar a los demás? ¿Para aprender a ser fuerte?

Tsuna no era así. En su interior seguía sintiéndose el mismo inútil de antes. No iba a mentir diciendo que estaba bien, porque él también tenía sentimientos como cualquier otro ser humano.

El castaño se levanto y entonces se dejó caer en el mismo sillón que antes ocupaba Reborn. Solo deseaba estar solo.

¿Por qué una joven vida había terminado por su culpa? No podía dejar de sentir esa culpabilidad, quizás si él no se hubiera aparecido en su vida, ahora Haru podría haber estado viviendo una cómoda vida en algún lugar, pero en cambio ahora estaba muerta.

Nada se comparaba al dolor de tener que perder a alguien a quien deseas proteger con todas tus fuerzas. Tsuna lo había entendido demasiado tarde. Si tan solo no la hubiera dejado sola ese día, si hubiera retrasado su viaje un poco más, quizás podría haber estado junto a ella y protegerla tal y como se lo había prometido en aquella pelea contra Byakuran.

Pero era tarde, no podía cumplir esa promesa.

Inevitablemente, lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus orbes castañas.

¿Por qué, justo cuando ya no podía verla más, es que finalmente se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la quería?

A veces sentía que no podía vivir si ella no estaba…

* * *

><p><em>~2786~<em>

* * *

><p>-Gokudera, ¿no crees que deberíamos hablar con Tsuna?- Yamamoto, que ahora inspeccionaba la habitación que una de las mucamas preparó, se dirigió al peliplata que yacía cerca de la ventana- Estoy preocupado. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero Tsuna no parece querer superarlo.<p>

Gokudera exhalo el humo de su cigarrillo con fastidio.

-Tsk, Yamamoto hablar con el Décimo no servirá de nada- declaró acercándose a él- ¿Acaso tú has superado lo de esa mujer?- saliendo de ese cuarto, dejo la pregunta al aire.

Era verdad.

Ni siquiera Yamamoto era el mismo de hacía 3 años. ¿Cómo podía siquiera atreverse a hablar de eso con Tsuna?

Gokudera, ahora con la mirada perdida, avanzó por el pasillo. Era ridículo que todas las habitaciones estuvieran justo una al lado de la otra. Pero Tsuna se había encargado de tenerlos a todos juntos, incluido Hibari a pesar de que rara vez estaba en la mansión.

Al pasar por una de las puertas, no pudo evitar detenerse. La entrada estaba completamente decorada de estúpidos dibujitos y grandes letras de colores que formaban el nombre de_ Haru Miura._

Esa era la recamara que Tsuna había preparado especialmente para cuando ella llegara de Japón. Desgraciadamente, nada de lo que había ahí dentro fue utilizado alguna vez.

-Hmn, estúpida mujer…- susurró- y pensar que el Décimo estaba seguro de que te gustaría esa decoración- una media sonrisa melancólica se formo en su rostro- A pesar de lo ridícula que sea…- se burló mientras continuaba su camino.

Ahora ya nada era igual que antes.

* * *

><p><em>~2786~<em>

* * *

><p>Un automóvil negro hizo su arribo a la mansión Vongola, estacionándose frente a ella. El conductor se dirigió al guardia de la entrada y entonces las rejas se abrieron otorgándoles la entrada.<p>

Abriendo la puerta, una joven descendió del auto y observó unos instantes todo a su alrededor, desde la casa hasta los patios y demás.

-_¡Esto me trae recuerdos!- _pensó para sus adentros- ¡Wah! Es hermosa, tal y como dicen los rumores- exclamó con emoción.

-Tú debes de ser… Ayumi Takano, ¿no?- el hitman hizo acto de presencia cuando le informaron de la llegada de su huésped.

-Así es- saludo cordialmente mientras la ayudaban a bajar su equipaje- Usted debe ser Reborn-san, ¿verdad?

Reborn sonrió de soslayo.

-¿Por qué no entramos? Debe haber sido largo el viaje.

-Me dijeron que tengo que presentarme ante el Décimo Vongola.

-Tsuna puede recibirte más tarde. Primero deberías descansar y acomodar tu equipaje- se dirigió a ella.

Ella le siguió de cerca mientras se adentraban dentro de la mansión. Una vez dentro, la chica observó todo con curiosidad, hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Aunque por el silencio, no parecía haber más personas dentro de aquella mansión.

-¿Los demás guardianes no están?- pregunto repentinamente, haciendo detener a Reborn- El comandante Squalo me ha platicado mucho acerca de ellos, especialmente del guardián de la lluvia.

-Eh, ¿de verdad?- repentinamente el hitman demostró interés- Probablemente estarán ocupados ahora con sus actividades. Pero dime, ¿qué es lo que sabes?

- Xanxus-san no suele hablar del Décimo, pero he escuchado las anécdotas del enfrentamiento que hubo con Varia para asumir el puesto de Décimo Jefe. Belphegor-san también se queja de ellos, así que asumí que habría otro tipo de ambiente en esta casa.

Reborn la miró con detenimiento. No parecía el tipo de chica que fuera capaz de relacionarse con ese grupo de sádicos.

-Ah, espero no incomodar, es solo que admiro a los Vongola- ella rió- Usted es el tutor del Décimo, ¿no es cierto?

El hitman asintió. La chica veía lo alrededores de la casa con tranquilidad. A simple vista parecía alguien animada, aunque Reborn no podía despejar cualquier posibilidad de que fuera peligrosa, si pertenecía a Varia, no podía ser una persona normal.

-Gokudera, porque no…- Yamamoto perseguía al peliplata que minutos atrás lo había dejado en aquella habitación.

-Deja de fastidiar idiota del beisbol- espetó con enfado- he dicho que me largo a cumplir con mis deberes.

-Vamos Gokudera no seas así- como siempre, el chico trataba de persuadir a su mal humorado compañero- podríamos…

Pero antes de que ambos siguieran avanzando, unas voces en la sala los hicieron detenerse.

-¿El es Giotto? He escuchado acerca de _Vongola Primo-_ ambos chicos guardaron silencio al escuchar a la dueña de dicha voz.

Algo dentro de ellos se había removido repentinamente.

-Gokudera…- Yamamoto le llamó con sorpresa- esa voz… esa voz… ¿no te parece conocida?

Aunque no lo aceptara, Gokudera Hayato estaba pensando lo mismo en ese instante.

-Es imposible, lo sabes ¿no, idiota?- contestó.

Claro que eso era algo ridículo, seguramente la estupidez de Yamamoto estaba contagiándolo.

-Pero…

Ambos se asomaron a la sala. Efectivamente Reborn estaba con otra persona. Pero esa persona no era ella.

-Gokudera, Yamamoto, ¿qué están haciendo ahí?- ante el llamado del hitman, ambos salieron de su trance y caminaron hasta ellos- Ella es Ayumi Takano, miembro de Varia que estará con nosotros.

Si, había sido ridículo pensar eso, pues la chica frente a ellos era completamente diferente.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy…- intentado olvidar lo de hacía unos segundos, Yamamoto saludo a la chica

-Takeshi Yamamoto y Hayato Gokudera- repitió ella casi instintivamente- sé quiénes son.

Los dos quedaron expectantes.

-Perdonen mi falta de respeto. Debía haber realizado una presentación más formal- se disculpo al observar su reacción.

-Eso lo haremos con todos los miembros de la familia Ayumi. Al menos los que están, pero antes debes descansar. Yamamoto, muéstrale su habitación- Reborn los había interrumpido y casi inmediatamente empujo al guardián de la lluvia para que se marchara con ella.

Gokudera la observó un par de segundos hasta que desapareció del pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa Gokudera?- pregunto el de patillas rizadas.

-No es nada Reborn-san, tengo que irme a patrullar. Es hora de mi guardia. Con su permiso- se despidió.

Pero el hitman sabía muy bien que esos dos habían actuado extraño ante la recién llegada. Lo único que tendría que hacer era prestar más de la atención que ya tenía sobre ellos.

En el pasillo a las habitaciones, Yamamoto iba detrás de la chica cargando su equipaje.

Ella guardaba silencio, pero siempre se detenía a admirar alguna pintura colgada en la pared u otras decoraciones.

-¡Que hermosa! Esa decoración es muy linda- exclamo repentinamente deteniéndose en una de las puertas.

Yamamoto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver la expresión que decoraba aquel rostro. Había visto ese brillo antes.

-… Haru

Sin darse cuenta, ese nombre había escapado de su boca.

La chica lo miró, el de cabellos negros entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Ese cuarto es de Haru… ¿Por qué no seguimos avanzando?- y sin mirarla de nuevo comenzó su caminata una vez más.

Su subconsciente definitivamente lo había traicionado.

No sabía porque razón la había llamado por ese nombre, cuando estaba claro que esa persona era una completa extraña para él.

* * *

><p><em>~2786~<em>

* * *

><p>Una vez acomodadas sus pertenecías, Ayumi bajo según las indicaciones de Reborn y se dirigió a la oficina del Jefe de Vongola.<p>

Tocó suavemente la puerta. Pero ningún sonido se escucho.

-Adelante…- después de unos segundos había recibido respuesta, abriendo la puerta y adentrándose.

Tsuna buscaba en uno de los archiveros un documento que necesitaba, alcanzando a escuchar como abrían la puerta.

-Disculpa que te reciba en estas condiciones, pero estoy buscando algo importante- dijo sin voltear a ver a su invitada. Quizás estaba siendo grosero, pero no sabía ni donde tenía la cabeza.

-No se preocupe Décimo. No planeo quitarle mucho tiempo, no sería cortes de mi parte. Solo deseaba presentar mis respetos por su amabilidad- mencionó con delicada voz haciendo una reverencia.

Al escuchar su voz, Tsuna detuvo su búsqueda. Había algo familiar en su tono, eso o su imaginación estaba jugándole una muy mala broma.

-Soy Ayumi Takano, miembro del Escuadrón Varia. Mucho gusto- saludó mientras Tsuna se levantaba para mirarla.

Esa voz... esa voz definitivamente era…

-Y-yo…- Tsuna se quedó mudo unos segundos.

Definitivamente su imaginación era su peor enemiga.

Cuando alcanzo a mirarla detenidamente se dio cuenta de que era una chica más o menos de su edad. Tenía una larga cabellera que era sostenida en una trenza de lado mientras traviesos mechones caían sobre su rostro. Cabello grisáceo oscuro con mechones en color azul eléctrico. Vestía un pantalón y chaqueta oscura con franjas azules, con el escudo de Varia sobre ella.

-Yo soy Tsunayoshi Sawada- se presentó finalmente- Líder de la Familia Vongola.

Ella hizo otra reverencia, y entonces sonrió.

Tsuna parpadeó… esa sonrisa era _su_sonrisa. Y entonces se percató de los hermosos ojos color chocolate que poseía y que en esos instantes brillaban con intensidad.

Algo dentro de él se removió.

¿Cómo era posible que tuviera la misma mirada que ella…?

Aquella expresión, no podía evitar recordarla con ese simple gesto. Con lentitud masajeo su sien en un intento por despejar esos pensamientos, era imposible.

La persona que tenía frente a sus ojos era completamente diferente de la Haru Miura que él conocía. No, esa persona no era ella.

Ella era Ayumi Takano, miembro de Varia.

-… ¿Sucede algo Décimo?- esa pregunta lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

-A-ah, no. L-lo siento. No pasa nada…- Tsuna se reincorporó- Perdona mi falta al recibirte de esta manera- se disculpó.

-Fue mi culpa por llegar en un momento en el que está ocupado. Quizás más tarde tengamos la oportunidad de platicar.

-S-sí, c-claro. Espero que te sientas cómoda.

-Gracias. Su guardián de la lluvia me ha llevado a mi recamara, agradezco sus atenciones. Ahora me retiro, disculpe mi imprudencia- ella dio la media vuelta dando la espalda a Tsuna.

"_Seguramente Haru tendría la misma altura que ella" _pensó el castaño no pudiendo evitar mirar a la chica.

Esos días definitivamente no eran nada buenos para él.

-Décimo- ella lo llamó y dándose la media vuelta nuevamente lo miró con una ligera sonrisa- Espero no lo moleste, pero no me gusta el formalismo. ¿Puedo llamarlo por su nombre?- preguntó sorprendiendo un poco al chico.

-A-ah, claro.

-Aunque tampoco me gustaría incomodarlo… veamos ¿cómo podría llamarlo?- Ayumi meditó- ¿Sawada-san…? No, no- ella negó mientras el chico la miraba confundido- ¿Tsunayoshi-san?... Pero es muy largo. Tsuna-san, ¿está bien así?

_Tsuna-san _

Otra vez era esa sensación.

¿Por qué su voz era la misma? ¿Por qué quería llamarlo "Tsuna-san"?

-¿Le incomoda? Si es así puedo seguir llamándolo Décimo- ella interrumpió viendo su expresión.

-Tsuna, puedes llamarme Tsuna- dijo intentando no asustarla. Lo cierto era que no podía escuchar a esa chica llamarlo de la misma forma en que lo hacía Haru.

-Tsuna, entonces me retiro- Ayumi sonrió y despidiéndose de él salió.

El castaño aún no comprendía que había sido todo eso.

¿Acaso no volvería a permitir que lo llamaran así?

No, no era eso. Era esa voz que era la misma que la de Haru.

Si tan solo fuera verdaderamente ella…

¿Entonces sería feliz de nuevo…?

_Continuara_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales: <strong>¿Que tal el capitulo? Si terminaron de leerlo sin aburrirse se los agradezco mucho. Explicare algunas cosillas para acomodarlas en el tiempo en el que se esta desarrollando la historia. Originalmente sabemos que Tsuna y el resto están entre los 16 y 18 años de edad en el manga, al comienzo de esta historia ya han pasado 2 años, osea que Tsuna tenía 18 años cuando asumió el cargo de Vongola (esto es en el flashback), en la actualidad donde se desarrolla han pasado otros tres años, por lo que tanto Tsuna como los demás tienen entre 21 y 23 años, Lambo e I-pin tienen entre 11 y 12 y Fuuta 15 años :D al igual que Reborn tiene la apariencia de 15 años.

Y... eso es todo(?) xD Si tienen alguna duda, pueden preguntar. Muchas gracias por la lectura y por seguir mi historia :D

Las quiero *3* Nos vemos la siguiente semana. Ya saben que por lo regular siempre empiezo haciendo capitulo cortos y luego me emociono y los hago más largos :P Espero que les guste. Bye bye.

**Agradecimientos: **_hitomi62, haruro-chan, angelacorus, Sayaneko-chan, Natsumi, hiyori ishida, Nami, LizvetArdray ¡Gracias hermosas! _

A quienes no tienen cuenta en FF:

Natsumi: Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia. Espero no decepcionarte :D Haber que te parece el capitulo.

Nami: ¡Gracias! Espero seguir atrapando tu atención :D y que puedas decirme que te pareció.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **KHR no me pertenece (eso seguro ya lo saben xD) sino que es obra de Akira Amano-san. Yo solo escribo esto sin fines de lucro y con la intención de entretener un rato. Sino fuera así, hace rato habría hecho a Haru la protagonista(?) xD

**Notas Autora: **¡Tachan! Ya llegue :D ¿A poco pensaban que lo había olvidado? Claro que no, tal y como prometí, publico en lunes y martes. Quería hacerlo ayer pero me salieron algunos inconvenientes que no me lo permitieron T-T  
>En fin, no quiero entretenerlas mucho, pues seguro muchas de ustedes estarán deseando saber quien rayos esa tal Ayumi 7-7 En este capitulo se aclararan muchas de sus dudas y surgirán otras más, estoy segura xD<br>Sin mucho más que decir, les dejo el capitulo de hoy que es un poco más largo que el anterior. Espero sea de su agrado.  
>Muchas gracias por leer esta nada cuerda historia *u* Me hacen feliz. ¡GRACIAS!<p>

Nos leemos más abajito :)  
>PD: Quizás haya mucho OOC en este capitulo u.u disculpen. Por cierto, quizas encuentren algunas faltas de ortografía T-T pero es que me da un poco de flojera revisar el documento ahora :(<p>

**_Fic dedicado a:_** mis lectoras del fic **_L'inverno diventa primavera_**a las que quiero enormemente *3* especialmente a aquellas que deseaban que el amor entre Haru y Tsuna fuera el ganador. Esto es en recompensa ;) **mary-animeangel **que desde el inicio querías un 2786 :D

**Advertencia: **Probablemente haya OOC (Out of Character) por parte de algunos personajes. Disculpen u.u Además de que algunos tendrán más participación que otros xD

**Aclaraciones: -"**_Cursiva"- _Pensamientos, Recuerdos, Flashback, etc.

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Resplandor del Cielo<strong>_

_**[Capítulo 2]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La recién llegada, Ayumi Takano salió de su oficina después de aquel extraño comportamiento por parte del líder de Vongola. A diferencia de la mayoría de los miembros de la mafia, aquel rostro denotaba una inocencia y amabilidad que era muy difícil encontrar en las personas.

-Ah~ no has cambiado~ - suspiró cantarina mientras avanzaba por el pasillo. Después de haber llegado a esa mansión, se preguntaba cómo sería la vida que llevaban pues el silencio dentro seguía persistiendo constantemente.

No paso mucho tiempo para que nuevamente subiera a su habitación. Algo estaba mal dentro de aquella familia, podía sentirlo. Cada uno de los pocos miembros que había visto tenía una actitud muy diferente, pero ¿cómo debería de actuar ella? Con ese pensamiento, trato de relajarse y dormir un poco pues el viaje en sí había resultado muy cansino para ella, por lo que finalmente decidió rendirse.

A la mañana siguiente ella se vistió con ropa sencilla y cómoda, y salió de su cuarto esperando encontrar a alguien. No quería que lo tomaran como un atrevimiento así que con paso sigiloso siguió caminando hasta llegar a la planta baja.

-Ciaossu, Ayumi- a pesar de ser sorpresivo, ella giró tranquilamente y saludo al joven arcobaleno que había aparecido a sus espaldas.

-Buenos días Reborn-san- sonrió gentilmente

-Estamos a punto de desayunar, ¿por qué no vienes al comedor?

Ayumi asintió y se encaminó junto al hitman. Cuando entró la mesa ya era ocupada, por Gokudera y Yamamoto a quienes había saludado el día anterior y un peliblanco vestido de traje negro y camisa naranja. Más allá había dos niños de aparentes once años y un joven de la misma edad que el hitman, de cabellera color ceniza.

-Ya que están todos aquí, les presentaré a nuestra invitada- anuncio Reborn llamando la atención de todos- Gokudera y Yamamoto ya la conocen, así que nos evitaremos su presentación como guardianes de la tormenta y la lluvia- el peliplata chisto sin ver, mientras Yamamoto sonreí gentilmente.

-Yo soy el Guardián del Sol, Ryohei Sasagawa, mucho gusto ¡al extremo!- la enérgica presentación del chico de cabellera blanco contagio a Ayumi.

-Hola Sasagawa, yo soy Ayumi Takano.

-Los más pequeños- señalo el hitman- son el guardián del rayo, Lambo Bovino- el pequeño ni siquiera había prestado atención a la recién llegada pues seguía devorando su comida- y ella es I-pin.

La niña miró a la chica peligris con detenimiento, y después de unos segundos hizo una reverencia.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Fuuta Stella- el de cabellos cenizos hizo su propia presentación.

-Agradezco mucho su amabilidad, espero podamos llevarnos bien. Desde hoy estoy a su cuidado- Ayumi había hecho una reverencia y acto seguido todos tomaron asiento.

Contrario a lo que ella esperaba, todos desayunaron en silencio, con pequeñas intervenciones entre Reborn y los guardianes mayores. Ni siquiera los niños habían dicho algo, por lo que ella también prefirió guardar silencio.

-Al parecer Tsuna estuvo en su oficina toda la noche- ambos guardianes observaron al hitman- y no parece que vaya a salir pronto. Hay unos papeleos que Chrome le ha enviado y debe revisarlos. Aunque no hay diferencia de lo habitual- soltó de manera maliciosa.

Sí, había sido un simple comentario, pero eso había logrado despertar la curiosidad de la peligris.

-Ya he mandado a preparar el desayuno del Décimo- esta vez fue Gokudera quien habló- en cuanto esté listo se lo llevaré.

-Yo puedo llevarlo- Ayumi, después de terminar se había levanto repentinamente- No me gustaría quedarme en la mansión sin hacer nada, por lo que déjenme ayudarlos de esta manera.

La mirada esmeralda de Gokudera se fijó en ella con sospecha.

-De ese trabajo me encargó yo, no hay razón para que un extraño tenga que…

-¿Por qué no? Creo que está bien…- Reborn había interrumpido al peliplata repentinamente.

-P-pero Reborn-san…

-No molestaré a Tsuna- Gokudera se sorprendió al escuchar a aquella chica llamarlo por su nombre de pila- de cualquier forma tengo que hablar con él acerca de la misión.

Había mentido, realmente ella no quería consultar nada con Tsuna, pues Squalo le había dado las instrucciones claras de lo que realizaría y había dejando en claro el hecho de que Vongola no tuviera ninguna participación.

Ante la aprobación del hitman, Gokudera no tuvo otro remedio más que aceptar y con el ceño fruncido decido ignorar como la recién llegada se dispuso a la oficina de su jefe. Ayumi también decidió no prestar atención a la actitud del peliplata y con paso apresurado tomó el desayuno para después ir directamente a la oficina del castaño.

Al llegar tocó un par de veces, pero al igual que el día anterior no hubo respuesta inmediata. Luego de unos minutos, ella no tuvo más opción que abrir la puerta y entonces se encontró con el joven que dormía en uno de los sillones que había cerca de la puerta. Con mucho cuidado colocó la bandeja sobre su escritorio observando de paso algunos detalles que pasaron desapercibidos para ella la primera vez que estuvo ahí dentro.

Había una biblioteca a las espaldas de donde el chico se sentaba, la decoración era sencilla pero confortable y tenía pocas cosas. Aunque su escritorio tenía una gran cantidad de papeles, todos estaban perfectamente acomodados sin crear ningún desorden. Solo un portátil y un par de fotografías estaban encima del mueble. Ayumi tomó una de ellas, en la fotografía se podía apreciar a lo que probablemente eran todos los miembros de Vongola junto a Nono.

-"Quizás fue tomada antes de que Nono se retirara"- pensó la chica devolviéndola a su lugar. Aún lado de esa había otra más, en esta se encontraban Tsuna junto a todos sus amigos en un parque, por su apariencia más joven era una foto tomada en Japón. Y una última colocada un poco más enfrente de las otras dos, solo se apreciaba la figura de una persona, una joven de cabellos y ojos color chocolate que sonreía mientras formaba con sus dedos una V saludando a la cámara.

-Esto… es…- pero entonces un ruido proveniente de Tsuna la hizo regresar la mirada al chico. Aunque dormía su rostro estaba tenso y fruncía el ceño. Por momentos se movía con inquietud y después de un rato volvía a calmarse. Con cuidado de no despertarlo se acerco hasta él.

Con detenimiento observó cada detalle de su rostro con admiración, a pesar de permanecer dormido pudo apreciar sus largas pestañas, la delicadeza de su piel. Su cabello, aunque un poco rebelde, destellaba pequeños brillos. Ayumi se atrevió a tocar con delicadeza su mejilla, e inmediatamente el rostro del chico se relajo. Acaricio levemente la suave piel del chico.

-Haru…- pronunció entre sueños el castaño.

Fue entonces cuando el chico abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con que el rostro de Ayumi estaba muy cerca del suyo.

Sin embargo para Tsuna el abrir sus ojos en ese momento lo hizo ver la figura de aquella castaña que tanto extrañaba.

-Haru…- volvió a llamarla, pero poco a poco esa visión se desvaneció dejando al descubierto que la poseedora de esa mirada chocolate no era Haru, sino Ayumi.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención despertarte- dijo retirándose bruscamente.

Tsuna parpadeó hasta comprender en qué situación se encontraba. Sacudió la cabeza intentado alejar de su menta la imagen de Haru. ¿Cómo podría haber siquiera imaginado que Haru se encontraba ahí a su lado?

-No te preocupes- respondió con seriedad poniéndose de pie- ¿Necesitas algo?

-Traía tu desayuno. Escuche de Reborn-san que trabajaste toda la noche- Ayumi también camino alejándose del sillón para seguir a Tsuna hasta su escritorio.

-Gracias, no tenias que molestarte- el castaño había tomado asiento frente a su escritorio comenzando a revisar unos documentos.

Ayumi de pronto sintió un poco tenso el ambiente. Intentado relajarlo, volvió a sonreír como de costumbre.

-¿Te gusta el té? Le pedí a una de las sirvientas que en vez de café pusiera té.

-Ah, está bien.

Al parecer, aquel chico no tenía ningún deseo de conversar con ella.

-La mansión es muy grande y hermosa. Donde vive Varia es un poco más pequeña, aunque a diferencia de ésta, todo está muy desordenado por culpa de Belphegor-san y Fran-san- la peligris intentó animarle un poco contándole algo, pero Tsuna seguía sin prestarle demasiada atención.

Definitivamente ese tipo de ambiente no iba acorde a lo que ella tenia pensado.

-Tsuna.

Ante el llamado de la chica, el castaño regreso la mirada encontrándose nuevamente el rostro de Ayumi cerca del suyo. Ella había acercado el té, y tomándolo de las manos lo hizo tocar la taza.

-Aún está caliente- sonrió sorprendiendo al chico, pues ella mantenía sus manos sobre las de él- deberías tomarlo antes de que enfrié. Procura descansar un poco- finalizó soltándolo y saliendo de aquel cuarto.

No había podido reaccionar, por lo menos no hasta que ella salió. Esa chica se sentía tan familiar que no se había incomodado por el contacto, al contrario había sentido cierto alivio.

¿Qué clase de sentimiento es este? Se preguntaba pues ella era alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía.

* * *

><p>=2786=<p>

* * *

><p>Después de algunos días en los que Ayumi descansaba en la mansión, había comprendido que la situación en aquella familia era completamente diferente de lo que ella esperaba.<p>

-¿Qué se supone que haga?- se preguntaba mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Siempre sentía un aire de nostalgia en cualquier parte de aquella inmensa casa. Los guardianes y Tsuna siempre estaban ocupados, muy pocas veces había visto a los niños fuera de sus habitaciones, Reborn casi nunca estaba en la mansión, por lo menos desde que ella había llegado y ni una sola vez había visto a Tsuna comer junto a su familia.

¿Qué tipo de relación, entonces, era la que llevaban?

Sin mucho interés continuo hasta llegar al patio central. Una fuente yacía en las orillas junto a un inmenso árbol que desprendía una enorme sombra. Pudo observar a los pequeños de la mansión que jugaban cerca de ahí.

-Ne~ vamos I-pin~. Tienes que jugar con Lambo- insistía el bovino mientras tiraba del hombro de la niña que estaba concentrada leyendo un peculiar libro.

-Lambo, prometiste que estudiarías al igual que nosotros- comentó el mayor de ellos, Fuuta.

.Eres una tacaño Fuuta- el niño inflo sus mejillas con reproche y enfado- Lambo no necesita estudiar- vociferó alejándose de ellos.

La peligris rió ante la escena, atrayendo la mirada de los chiquillos.

A pesar de ya haber estado unos días ahí, para ellos seguía siendo extraño tener a alguien desconocido en la mansión.

-Ah~ eres tú… eh…- Lambo meditó unos segundos.

-Ayumi, soy Ayumi- le repitió su nombre.

Los otros dos, sentados a lo lejos, se miraron entre ellos. Tenían la sensación de haber visto a esa chica en otro lado.

-Como sea, tendrás que jugar con el gran Lambo- contestó el niño con desdén mientras la jalaba cerca de la fuente.

La de mirada chocolate se sorprendió un poco, sin embargo no se negó y lo siguió de cerca. Ahí en el piso, el bovino tenía una gran cantidad de aviones hecho de papel.

Más atrás, Fuuta e I-pin los observaban. Habían dejado de lado lo que hacían concentrándose en la recién llegada.

-¿No te parece que hemos visto antes a esa chica?- Fuuta fue el primero en hablar.

-Sí. Estoy segura que sí. Pero…- la niña volvió a analizarla- si es miembro de Varia es probable que la hayamos visto en alguna de las reuniones a las que fuimos con Sawada-san.

-Puede ser…

Pero sin importar el comentario, Fuuta continuo observándola sin perder detalle.

Ayumi había tomado uno de los aviones en su mano y lo miró esperando indicaciones del niño.

-Mnh… Lambo te enseñara como volarlo- presumió. Entonces tomó otro de los aviones, y cerrando uno de sus ojos se preparó para lanzarlo- Mira, debes colocarlo así y entonces…- el bovino lanzó el avión con rapidez provocando que éste se elevara un poco pero inmediatamente cayera en un charco cerca de ahí.

-Estúpido avión- reclamó el pequeño.

-Esa no es la forma correcta Lambo-chan- le llamó la chica, sobresaltándolo con un poco de sorpresa, pues su forma tan familiar de llamarlo lo había tomado desprevenido- Debes tomarlo de esta forma- le enseño su agarre- y entonces lo subes a esta distancia para lanzarlo con suavidad.

Lambo observó con cuidado, la trayectoria era buena y se había mantenido en el aire por mucho más tiempo que el suyo.

-¡Lambo quiere aprender eso!- exclamó con ilusión.

-Bien, entonces ¿qué te parece si practicamos un poco, Lambo-chan?- le animó Ayumi.

Por varios minutos más, ambos siguieron jugando ante la atónita mirada de Fuuta e I-pin. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían visto a Lambo reír y divertirse como lo hacía en esos momentos.

-Parece divertido, ¿no I-pin?—le llamó el chico- ¿quieres unirte a ellos?

I-pin dudo al principió, pero cuando miró la sonrisa en el rostro de Lambo, algo se removió. ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Con media sonrisa asintió a las palabras de Fuuta, y ambos entonces se pusieron de pie hasta acercarse a ellos.

Gokudera y Yamamoto habían salido en busca de los pequeños sorprendiéndose al escuchar la risa de los tres.

Tan pronto como salieron al jardín se percataron que los cuatro jugaban salpicándose con un poco de agua de la fuente.

Era sorprendente, pues sus sonrisas eran las mismas de tres años atrás.

Ayumi que los miró a los lejos, les llamó con la mano.

-Gokudera, Yamamoto ¿por qué no lo intentan también?- gritó mientras reía.

-¿Qué rayos le pasa a esa mujer?- preguntó con enfado la tormenta.

¿Quién se creía para andar así como así por la mansión?

-Está bien Gokudera- Yamamoto también se veía feliz por poder ver nuevamente el rostro sonriente de esos tres. De alguna forma era tranquilizante verles una vez más así.

Sin interrumpirles, ambos guardianes observaron a la distancia. Quizás ese era un cambio que necesitaban por lo que Yamamoto considero eso una buena señal.

Luego de que los pequeños se rindieran, todos se adentraron a casa, donde Reborn y Ryohei los esperaban enfrascados en una conversación animada por parte del boxeador.

-Parece que comienzas a llevarte bien con todos, ¿no Ayumi?- el arcobaleno se dirigió a la chica que entraba de la mano con los más pequeños.

Más atrás de ellos también aparecieron Takeshi y Gokudera, esto último con el ceño fruncido.

Por alguna razón, más que desconfianza, lo que ella le inspiraba al guardián era un sentimiento diferente, uno que no podía describir con palabras. Aunque eso no le quitaba lo extraño.

-Pronto cenaremos, ¿por qué no entramos al comedor Ayumi-san?- I-pin jaló a la chica para que los siguiera y siguiéndolos de cerca fueron los otros guardianes.

Reborn mostró una sonrisa ladina. Entre peleas y más de parte de la tormenta y el bovino, los miembros tomaron asiento esperando que la cena fuese servida.

La peligris observó la mesa donde varios asientos estaban desocupados, probablemente del resto de miembros que faltaban.

Pero el principal que llamaba su atención, seguía siendo el que debía ocupar el líder de Vongola.

-¿Tsuna no vendrá de nuevo?- interrumpió repentinamente la chica.

Todos se observaron entre ellos, sin poder dar respuesta.

-Por lo regular Tsuna-nii nunca está con nosotros- contestó con melancolía Fuuta.

-Jum, Lambo no entiende el egoísmo de Tsuna- le siguió Lambo con un poco de reproche.

-Lambo, no digas eso- le regaño I-pin- Sawada-san está pasando por un momento difícil.

-Pero lleva así casi…- un golpe en la cabeza hizo detenerse a Lambo.

-Vaca estúpida, nadie te ha dado permiso para hablar de ello- Gokudera había hecho una mueca de fastidio.

-Discúlpanos Takano- Yamamoto intento vagamente de calmar la situación, aunque obviamente eso no era algo que pudiera ocultar la mirada triste de todos ellos.

-¡Sawada estará bien!- exclamó Ryohei- De eso nos encargaremos nosotros al extremo.

Ayumi guardó silencio, continuando de esa manera con aquella cena. Había mucha melancolía en cada uno de ellos, lo que provoco un nudo en su garganta. De hecho, a pesar de sus constantes peleas, algo no iba bien con ellos.

Después de que todos hubieran terminado, Ayumi junto a los niños se quedaron solos mientras cada uno de los guardianes retomaba sus actividades, no faltaba mucho para que anocheciera por lo que ella también se preparo.

Pero quería saber cómo es que todo había cambiado hasta ese punto.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?- camino al segundo piso, la peligris miró a Fuuta esperando su respuesta. Después de unos segundos él asintió- ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Tsuna?- ella no sabía cómo explicarse pues no deseaba que pensaran que era demasiado entrometida.

Los tres jóvenes se miraron entre ellos, dejando la palabra al mayor de ellos.

-Tsuna-nii…- el de cabello cenizo comenzó, no pudiendo evitar mostrar sus sentimientos- él es una buena persona, pero des que ocurrió _esa _desgracia en la familia ha comenzado a aislarse poco a poco de nosotros.

-¿"Esa"?- ella tensó su mano levemente, sin que ellos lo notaran.

-Una persona muy importante- I-pin tenía dificultades al decir esa frase- ella era una amiga muy querida por todos nosotros, pero desgraciadamente… murió- aquella última palabra la soltó con más pesar.

Y aunque Lambo no habló, Ayumi pudo observar como sus ojos se cristalizaron repentinamente.

-Haru-nee… ella fue secuestrada por unos mafiosos cuando Tsuna-nii y los demás tuvimos que venir a Italia. Es una larga historia, y…- tragó saliva- es muy triste tener que recordarlo nuevamente, pero desde ese día Tsuna-nii comenzó a encerrarse en su oficina. En el pasado solíamos divertirnos todos juntos, pero ahora él siempre se excluye. Ha perdido el ánimo de antes y ni siquiera se atreve a salir para hablar con nosotros- contó con tristeza.

-Sawada-san ha sufrido mucho todo este tiempo. Siempre decía que su responsabilidad era cuidar de los miembros de la familia, pero creo que desde que sucedió lo de Haru-san siente que no ha cumplido esa promesa. Cree que ha fallado y ahora esta privándose de la ayuda que queremos brindarle para recuperarse- continuo I-pin.

-Por favor, no le digas a Hayato-nii que te contamos esto.

-Ya veo…, descuiden- la peligris ocultó su mirada tras su flequillo. No quería que ellos la viesen.

-¡Haru nunca hubiera querido que Tsuna se culpara de lo ocurrido!- sorprendiendo a todos, Lambo se expreso por primera vez ganando la atención de la chica- Lambo está seguro de eso.

Fuuta e I-pin sonrieron levemente ante su comentario. Ellos conocían muy bien cuál era la personalidad y pensar de su difunta amiga.

Ayumi acarició la cabellera del bovino.

-Tienes razón Lambo-chan. Ella jamás hubiera querido ellos.

Lambo le miró con un poco de curiosidad.

-¿Sabes? Lambo cree que te pareces mucho a Haru- soltó haciendo parpadear con sorpresa a la miembro de Varia.

Una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en sus labios.

-¿D-de verdad? Creo que es porque yo también soy japonesa- se excusó- Por cierto, ¿quieren que mañana les preparé el desayuno? Sería bueno probar nuevamente un desayuno japonés- ellos la miraron expectantes- Quiero decir… no es que la comida italiana sea mala, pero…- por un momento no supo como continuar- soy buena en la cocina, ¿les gustaría probar?- finalizo.

Los tres rieron ante la actitud mostrada por la chica, realmente esa parte despistada también les recordaba a Haru.

-Sería bueno si Tsuna-nii también pudiera probar…- expresó el chico de forma pensativa. Quizás de esa manera podrían revivir un poco los viejos tiempos.

Ayumi miró su expresión. Podía entender cómo se sentían.

-¡Dejen eso en mis manos!- declaró con entusiasmo, sorprendiéndolos.

No importaba qué, ella estaba segura de poder lograrlo.

* * *

><p>=2786=<p>

* * *

><p>-¡¿Qué carajos es esto?!- como de costumbre el mal genio del guardián de la tormenta apareció cuando al entrar al comedor observó la mesa llena de una gran variedad de comida para su desayuno.<p>

Los tazones de arroz acompañados de sopa miso y un poco de pescado al grill, además de vegetales encurtidos todo totalmente acomodado a lo largo de la mesa.

Yamamoto, que había entrado junto al peliplata, abrió los ojos con sorpresa al toparse con todo eso.

-¿Ustedes han hecho esto?- se atrevió a preguntar a las dos sirvientas que terminaban de acomodar los últimos platillos.

-La _signorina _Ayumi se ha levantado muy temprano por la mañana para enseñarnos a cocinar estos platillos- contestó una de ellas.

-¡E-esto! ¿Es para nosotros?- un maravillado Lambo apareció junto a I-pin y Fuuta- Gyajaja, Lambo quiere comer todo.

-¡Lambo, no seas glotón!- esta vez I-pin le detuvo antes de abalanzarse sobre la mesa.

-La _signorina_ nos ha dicho que esto es especial para ustedes- se dirigió a los niños mostrándoles un omelette que ya estaba servido en sus lugares.

-Ayumi-nee…- Fuuta se sorprendió- ¿ha hecho esto?- miró con sorpresa a I-pin. Ambos tenían la misma interrogante en su cabeza.

Los guardianes se percataron de las miradas intercaladas entre los más jóvenes.

-¿Dónde está Ayumi-san?- preguntó la chica, pues solo estaban ellos y los otros guardianes.

-Ha dicho que bajaría junto al Décimo, que comenzaran por el momento sin ellos- contesto la sirvienta mientras salían del comedor.

-Esa mujer…- chistó con enfado Gokudera, quien de inmediato se dispuso a salir para ver qué era lo que se traía entre manos. No le gustaba nada lo que estaba haciendo desde su llegada.

-Espera Gokudera- Yamamoto lo detuvo a pesar de los reclamos.

-¿Qué te sucede idiota del beisbol?

El moreno negó con la cabeza.

-Esperemos que Tsuna baje- sonrió y se acomodó.

No sabía porque razón esperaba que realmente Tsuna volviera a ser el mismo de antes.

En la segunda planta, dentro de su habitación, Tsuna se encontraba recostado. Sabía de sobra que era momento de levantarse, pero ese era uno de esos días en que no deseaba hacerlo.

Cada día que pasaba era más difícil de sobrellevar, era como si cada minuto se agotara más y más.

"Tsuna-san" la voz de la castaña volvió a aparecer en su mente. Rió melancólicamente ante su recuerdo. ¿Qué pasaría si Haru estuviera ahí, viéndolo en tan lamentable situación? Se enfadaría seguramente, aunque en primer lugar, si ella estuviera ahí, Tsuna jamás estaría pasando por eso.

Un ligero toque en su puerta lo alertó de la presencia de alguien afuera. Suspiró.

-Hoy no bajaré Gokudera-kun- dijo simplemente. Ya era su costumbre el hacer eso la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¿Tsuna?- la voz repentina de Ayumi lo hizo estremecerse. Se reincorporó pensando que otra vez esa era una mala jugada de su mente. Pero su voz era exactamente igual- El desayuno está preparado.

Ella espero una respuesta que fue contestada con silencio.

-Voy a entrar- dijo sin esperar respuesta.

Tan pronto como abrió la puerta, observó todo el lugar. Era una habitación enorme, pero solitaria.

-A-Ayumi-san… y-yo…- Tsuna se sorprendió al verla dentro. Ella inmediatamente se dirigió a la ventana.

-El día es demasiado hermoso como para que duermas hasta tarde- dijo mientras una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios mientras abría las cortinas para que los rayos del sol entraran a iluminar el cuarto.

Su cabellera gris, ahora suelta, brillaba con intensidad gracias a los rayos solares.

-Vamos- ella le extendió la mano a Tsuna para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Un ligero sonrojo decoró las mejillas del chico. ¿Qué significaba ese repentino palpitar?

-A-ah… e-esto…- Tsuna comenzó a ponerse nervioso sin saber qué hacer. Nunca hubiera esperado que esa chica a la que solo había conocido unos días atrás se atreviera a entrar de esa manera.

Ayumi se percató de su atrevido acto y de repente se sonrojo de vergüenza.

-L-Lo siento…- se disculpó apresuradamente- Sé que no debí entrar de esa manera, pero…- ella repentinamente se tranquilizo.

Con mucho cuidado y ante la sorpresa del castaño, tomó asiento junto a él.

-Me preguntaba si estabas enfermo- le dijo colocando una mano sobre su frente corroborando su temperatura. Su suave contacto hizo estremecer todo el cuerpo de Tsuna.

Era algo ridículo, pero el hecho de que una extraña hiciera eso no era incomodo. Sentía cierta familiaridad.

Tsuna bajo la mirada para evitar el contacto, pues aquellos ojos chocolate eran tan parecidos a los de Haru que no sabía que podría pasar si continuaba mirándolos.

-Sí…- respondió vagamente- estoy enfermo.

Y no mentía, él no estaba bien desde hacía tres años. Y dudaba mucho que en un futuro lo estuviera.

-No hay nada que una buena comida no pueda curar- exclamó Ayumi tomándolo del brazo y levantándolo- Quizás sea cansancio, pues tu temperatura es normal. De cualquier forma no averiguaras nada aquí adentro, es mejor buscar soluciones.

Y de esa manera la empujo dentro del baño.

-Esperaré a que te duches y después bajaremos a desayunar, ¿sí?- escuchó que le grito tras la puerta.

¿Cómo había terminado así? Debería haberle dicho que lo dejará solo, que no tenía hambre. Que ella era solo una invitada que estaba tomándose demasiados atrevimientos, pero al final no pudo decir nada de eso.

-Tsuna…- escuchó su voz nuevamente. Aquella que no hacía otra cosa más que inquietarlos- Los niños estarán contentos si bajas- el castaño sintió una punzada en el corazón.,

Sabía que lo único que hacía era herirlos. Pero seguía sin entender como paraba ese sufrimiento que poco a poco lo alejaba de su preciada familia.

Cuando Tsuna salió de su cuarto, Ayumi lo esperaba tal y como le había dicho. Ella miraba por la ventana con interés.

Era incoherente que esa tal Ayumi tuviera tantas similitudes a Haru, no solo era su voz o su mirada. De hecho, aunque su apariencia y altura eran completamente diferentes, su personalidad y animosidad eran totalmente iguales.

Eso, o definitivamente Tsuna comenzaba a volverse loco.

-Ah, estás listo- su llamado lo despertó nuevamente.

La peligris sonrió y lo condujo hasta el comedor sosteniéndolo del brazo. Cuando aparecieron más de uno se sorprendió. El único que muy de vez en cuando lograba sacar a Tsuna de su encierro era Gokudera, ¿cómo lo había logrado ella?

-Décimo…

-Tsuna…

La voz de sus guardianes lo hizo darse cuenta de la situación.

-Buenos días- saludó.

-Tsuna-nii, ve todo lo que ha preparado Ayumi-nee- Fuuta estaba junto a Lambo que ya había comenzado a devorar su omelette.

-Es tan delicioso como lo que cocinaba_ Mamma-_ declaró el bovino con la boca medio llena.

-¡SAWADA! Deberías probar esto ¡al extremo!- ese había sido Ryohei que también comía su porción.

Aunque la mayor parte de los días trataban de ser los mismos de antes, ese en especial era como si verdaderamente estuvieran disfrutándolo. Con una vista sobre la mesa observó todo lo preparado. Mucha de aquella comida era la misma que disfrutaban cuando estaban en Namimori.

Quizás esa era la diferencia en el cambio de ambiente.

-Vamos Tsuna, puedes comer lo que quieras- le dijo Ayumi mientras se sentaba frente a I-pin. El castaño hizo lo mismo tomando asiento en el lugar principal de la mesa.

-Ayumi-san, todo está muy rico- I-pin aprovecho para conversar con la chica- Cuando éramos más pequeños, Lambo siempre se robaba mi omelette.

-No es cierto. I-pin es una mentirosa- gruño el bovino de inmediato en su defensa.

Eso provocó que la peligris riera.

-Menos mal que hoy pude evitarlo- se defendió la niña.

-¡Jum! No quiero tu omelette, después de todo Ayumi seguirá cocinando para el gran Lambo, '¿no?- preguntó.

-Sí, sí. Seguiré cocinando- contesto con una sonrisa.

Tsuna y los otros guardianes la miraron. Era increíble como había intimado tan rápido con los más jóvenes.

¿Qué era lo que tenia de especial? Ahora era cuando se preguntaban cómo es que alguien como Ayumi podía estar dentro de Varia. ¿Sería acaso que tendría algún secreto? O tal vez esa no era su personalidad real.

Sea lo que fuere, la intuición de Tsuna, esta vez, no lo alertaba contra algún peligro.

* * *

><p>=2786=<p>

* * *

><p>Gokudera parpadeó con un poco de fastidio. Ese era, si no llevaba mal la cuenta, el sexto día que veía al Décimo fuera de su habitación.<p>

Tsuna, nuevamente junto a Ayumi, había terminado de comer y ahora se encontraban en la sala. No era que le disgustará el cambio, que mejor para él que ver a su jefe fuera de ese encierro. Lo que le deba mala espina era aquella chica de Varia.

A pesar de estar un poco más animado, y no mostrar oposición para estar con ellos, su semblante no había cambiado mucho, seguía teniendo aquel aire nostálgico. Sin embargo Ayumi, de alguna u otra manera, lo hacía convivir con ellos.

¿Quién se creía para tratar con tanta familiaridad al Décimo? Y no solo era a él, sino que además había tenido el atrevimiento de pelear con el mismísimo Gokudera. Precisamente un día antes, ella le había reprendido por lo áspero que era con la servidumbre.

¿Acaso era su madre?

Como si aquello le importara. ¿Qué carajos pensaba esa mujer?

-Espero no sea una molestia, pero…- ahí estaba de nuevo aquella chica y su peticiones que desesperaban al peliplata- Desde que ingrese a Vari no he tenido oportunidad de visitar Italia. Xanxus-san es un poco… etto… bueno supongo que ya lo saben. Así que me preguntaba si podríamos dar una vuelta por ahí.- finalizó generando expectación en los más pequeños.

-¿Por qué no? Es una buena idea, ¿no lo crees Tsuna? Hace tiempo que no damos un paseo- Yamamoto la apoyó..

El castaño les miró. Lo que Yamamoto decía era verdad, pero Tsuna no se sentía preparado para eso, por lo menos no ahora.

-Pueden ir si quieren- dijo poniéndose de pie- Tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar. Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto junto con los niños pueden acompañarte Ayumi-san.

-Décimo…- el peliplata comprendía muy bien. Probablemente el solo hecho de salir de su cuarto ya suponía una gran reto para Tsuna.

-Lambo prefiere estar en la piscina. Hace mucho calor hoy- se quejó el bovino.

-¡Lambo! Ni siquiera sabes nadar. Recuerda lo que sucedió la última vez- I-pin parecía molesta.

Una idea repentina pasó por la cabeza de Ayumi.

-¿Quieres aprender a nadar, Lambo-chan?- se dirigió a él- No es necesario salir hoy, podemos divertirnos aquí. Quizás otro día Tsuna este más desocupado y pueda acompañarnos.

El castaño capto la idea. Lo que ella quería era sacarlo fuera.

-Hemos intentado enseñarle muchas veces Ayumi-nee- dijo un frustrado Fuuta.

-Pero yo soy una experta. Lambo-chan aprenderá bien conmigo- declaró con emoción- Vayamos a la piscina.

-Yo estaré en mi oficina- Tsuna finalmente se retiró bajo la mirada del resto.

Ayumi suspiró, era más difícil que lo que pensaba el lograr que Tsuna se animará un poco.

Pero no tendría que preocuparse por ello, todo a su tiempo resultaría mejor. Estaba segura. Así que junto a los niños decidió salir a la piscina que había en la parte de atrás de la mansión y que por lo que veía, muy pocas veces usaban.

Mientras Fuuta e I-pin estaban dentro del agua, Lambo chapoteaba a la orilla con un flotador.

-Bien, es hora de tu lección Lambo-chan- Ayumi había salido del vestidor con un traje de bajo a dos piezas en color azul eléctrico, que combinaba perfectamente con sus mechas.

Yamamoto, guiado por la curiosidad, los había seguido. Aunque no pudo evitar quedar impresionado por la chica. Realmente era guapa, lo que provoco que un ligero tono carmín decorara sus mejillas al verla entrar al agua junto a Lambo.

-¿Acaso no tienes trabajo que hacer, idiota del beisbol?- Yamamoto rió ante la pregunta del peliplata.

-Hoy no- contestó juguetón- Es extraño que también este aquí Gokudera- se burlo.

-C-cállate. Solo quería ver que estupidez hace esa mujer- chistó con enfado.

El moreno sabía que tanto Gokudera como él tenían cierta intriga por la actitud de Ayumi.

-Empecemos Lambo-chan. Primero debes aprender a mantenerte a flote- su voz atrajo, no solo la atención del pequeño, sino también la de los dos adultos presentes- Yo te sostendré de las manos, mientras tanto trata de patalear un poco simulando que nadas.

Lambo con un poco de nervios, tomó las manos de la chica haciendo lo que le indicó. Al principio batallo un poco, incluso tragó un poco de agua, pero al final lo logró.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Estás haciendo un excelente trabajo!- lo alagó- Ahora avancemos juntos.

El bovino movía sus piernas en sincronía. Y con cada buen logro, Ayumi volvía a felicitarlo.

-Eso es Lambo-chan. Ahora un poco más despacio- decía- ¡Vas muy bien!

Logrando que el pequeño sonriera contento.

-Gokudera…- el beisbolista lo llamó- ¿No sientes como si esto ya hubiera ocurrido antes?

El peliplata lo miró de reojo. Joder, claro que lo sentía. Si eso mismo había ocurrido cuando ellos junto a Haru trataban de enseñar a nadar a Tsuna. Pero no le respondió, no podía decirlo.

-¿Quieres descansar?- después de un rato, el bovino paró- En un momento lo seguiremos intentando.

Fuuta e I-pin se acercaron hasta Ayumi.

-Takeshi-nii intento enseñarle hace tiempo, pero tampoco lo logró- le contó a la peligris.

-Eso es porque solo decía cosas como "gyugyu", y hacía ruidos extraños- se quejó Lambo ante la risa de Ayumi.

-Esa fue la forma en que mi viejo me enseño- esta vez el moreno también se unió a la plática.

-Que traumatizante debió haber sido eso- se burló la de cabellos grisáceos al ver los gestos del guardián de la lluvia.

Pero su respuesta solo logró callar a Yamamoto. Esa era la misma respuesta que hace tiempo Haru le había dado.

-Bakadera, deja de mirarme así- Lambo insultó al peliplata- Seguro solo estas burlándote.

-Maldita vaca estúpida- gruño- es lógico que no puedas nadar. Ya te he dicho que todo depende de tu equilibrio entre gravedad y flotabilidad. Esa es la clave, si comparamos flotabilidad B y…- repentinamente, Gokudera había comenzado otra de sus científicas explicaciones, típicas de él.

-Eso solo lo confundirá más- Ayumi salió del agua colocándose frente al guardián de la tormenta- Más que la teoría, debe aplicarse la práctica.

-Mujer, ¿tú que sabes? No creo que con tu forma ridícula de enseñar haya mucho avance.

-¿Qué? Por lo menos es mejor que tu inútil explicación- le respondió ella.

-Por supuesto, alguien tan estúpida como tú no podría entender esa explicación- le siguió el peliplata.

Con enfado sacó un cigarrillo y lo puso en sus labios. Esa mujer había terminado por sacarlos de sus casillas.

-No soy estúpida. Y no es nada bueno que fumes Gokudera-san…- dijo quitándole instintivamente el cigarro de la boca.

Su actitud provocó que el chico dejara caer su encendedor. Esa… esa sin duda había sido "ella". La misma forma de hablar de Haru Miura.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?- preguntó con sorpresa. Yamamoto también la había escuchado. Incluso su pelea había sido la misma que Gokudera solía sostener con Haru.

-G-Gokudera- dijo con repentino nerviosismo- o Gokudera-san, es lo mismo ¿no?

-No es lo mismo- contestó secamente.

-Pues para mí lo sí lo es- dijo Ayumi alejándose de ellos.

No sabía qué hacer en esos momentos, pues podía sentir la mirada de los dos guardianes sobre ella.

-Iré por una bebidas, ahora vuelvo- atinó a decir a los jóvenes en el agua.

-Eso fue algo extraño…- exclamó Yamamoto siguiéndola con la vista.

Pero él no era el único, pues desde una de las ventanas, Tsuna había observado todo desde el momento en que habían salido a la piscina.

No necesito escuchar sus conversaciones, tan solo el hecho de ver como enseñaba a Lambo, como sonreía con ellos, como había peleado con Gokudera. Todo le recordaba a Haru.  
>No sabía que había ocurrido entre ella y su guardián de la tormenta, pero su mirada al entrar mientras se retiraba lo inquieto.<p>

¿Quién era realmente Ayumi Takano?

* * *

><p>=2786=<p>

* * *

><p>Yamamoto caminaba por el pasillo, ya estaba por atardecer por lo que había optado por cambiar sus ropas por unas más cómodas. Todo lo sucedido con Ayumi lo tenía un poco pensativo.<p>

Estaba seguro que no era el único que sentía algo. Pero a la vez quería creer que todo eso estaba solo en su imaginación. Aunque el comportamiento de la peligris había sido diferente después de lo ocurrido con Gokudera. Pero no solo era eso, había muchas otras cosas.

El moreno se revolvió los cabellos, nunca había sido bueno preocupándose por esos detalles. Con todo aquello en la mente, siguió avanzando, no contando con que se toparía con la dueña de esos ojos chocolate.

-Takano- susurró. No quería incomodarla, por lo que decidió olvidar el asunto momentáneamente- ¿Pasa algo?

-Yamamoto- le llamó ella con asombro- No, solo caminaba por aquí.

-Yo estaba a estaba por cambiarme, la verdad es que aún no me acostumbro a estos trajes- rió con su singularidad, tranquilizando la atmosfera.

-Pero lucen bien en ti- secundó ella más relajada.

-¿Eso crees? Gokudera aún tiene que ayudarme con la corbata- dijo riendo mientras rascaba su mejilla- Supongo que tú estás acostumbrada- dijo naturalmente. Aunque no podía negar que detrás de su frase buscaba encontrar algo que le diera respuestas a sus interrogantes.

-El tipo de ropa que usan los miembros de Varia es diferente- continuó Ayumi- Xanxus-san me permitió rediseñar mi uniforme.

-¿Xanxus? Eh, escuchar eso no lo hace parecer mala persona. ¿Te refieres al uniforme que traías el primer día que llegaste?

-Sí, yo lo diseñe- dijo con una sonrisa.

Yamamoto la miró. Si ella lo había diseñado, significaba que esa era otra cosa en común que tenia con Haru.

-Quiero decir, no soy buena en eso. Nunca antes lo había intentado, pero no quedo tan mal para ser la primera vez- mencionó rápidamente dejando confundido al guardián.

-¿Tienes mucho tiempo con Varia?- preguntó sutilmente.

-Tre… poco más de tres años- contestó dudosa- antes trabajaba de forma independiente.

-Ya veo…- algo no cuadraba, poco a poco iban apareciendo más dudas en la mente de Yamamoto.

Tenía que saber un poco más. Podía sentir que estaba cerca de hallar algo más.

-Takano…- la llamó, pero el sonido de su intercomunicador lo distrajo logrando terminar su conversación para atender el llamado- Esta bien, vamos para allá, estoy junto a Takano.

-¿Sucedió algo?- preguntó la chica una vez que él colgó.

-El niño quiere que nos reunamos con Tsuna en su oficina. Han regresado otros dos de los guardianes.

Ayumi asintió y partiendo junto a Yamamoto se dirigieron a la planta baja.

Al entrar, Tsuna y los demás junto a Reborn ya estaban ahí. El castaño revisaba algunos informes, mientras en extremos contrarios se encontraban los guardianes de la niebla y la nube.

-Ah~, habrá que pagar algunos daños, pero parece que todo terminó "bien"- exclamó en suspiro Tsuna. Aquello era típico es esos dos recién llegados- Yamamoto, Ayumi-san ya están aquí.

-Herbívoro, será mejor que termines ahora- la voz de Hibari dominó aquella habitación- No tengo tiempo que perder aquí.

-Kufufu~, parece que Ave-kun sigue de mal humor- se burlo el ilusionista con una sonrisa socarrona.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas asesinas.

-Hibari-san, Mukuro- el llamado del castaño los hizo detenerse- Pueden irse, pero antes deben conocer a la miembro de Varia que llevará a cabo una misión en un par de semanas. Puesto que estaremos colaborando con ella, espero que no ocasionen más problemas.

Ayumi los miró, ambos parecían fastidiados, por lo que opto por hacerlo rápidamente.

-Mucho gusto, soy Ayumi Takano- se presentó con una reverencia.

Ninguno de los dos contestó. El uno que mostro una media sonrisa fue Mukuro. Hibari, como siempre, se marchó luego de su presentación sin decir ni media palabra.

-Discúlpalos Ayumi-san – Tsuna parecía cansado- Ellos siempre son así.

-Está bien- ella negó con la cabeza.

-Lo mejor será que descansemos. Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, me gustaría revisar este informe con ustedes. Ryohei está fuera esta noche, mañana se encargaran de discutirlo con él también.

Ambos asintieron, Ayumi se despidió y salió rumbo a su cuarto.

A pesar de no ser tan tarde, si era sincera, estaba muy cansada. Quizás era porque el ambiente había comenzado a ponerse tenso y eso le preocupaba.

Con paso lento dobló la esquina para llegar a su recamara. Pero fue una sorpresa para ella encontrar al ilusionista de Vongola de pie frente a su puerta.

-Eres… Mukuro Rokudo, ¿no es así?- preguntó llegando a él.

No sabía qué razón lo había llevado a estar ahí esperándola.

-Kufufu~ así es- respondió con una sonrisa ladina- Estaba preguntándome…. ¿qué tal le va a Fran?

-Fran-san esta… bien- contestó con duda. Era extraño que solo fuera eso lo que le interesaba- Si me disculpa, me gustaría entrar a mi cuarto.

-Ohya~, Ohya~, pareces tener muchas prisa- dijo sin quitarse del camino- Eso puede resultar algo sospechoso.

-No sé a qué se refiere Mukuro-san- contestó ella.

-Kufufu~ no trates de engañar a un ilusionista- le dijo acercándose lentamente hasta llegar a su oreja- Tengo la ligera sensación de un olor a primavera por aquí~…- susurró logrando que se tensará.

Mukuro le dio una última mirada, y con una sonrisa la dejó ahí.

La chica respiró con dificultad y con nerviosismo se adentro a su habitación.

¿Qué era lo que había provocado aquella situación?

Tras cerrar la puerta, se recargó sobre ella y sin prender la luz se deslizo hasta sentarse en el piso…

-Esto es más difícil de lo que Haru pensó que sería~desu- dijo levemente.

Si no hacía algo, ellos terminarían por descubrir su secreto.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales:<strong>

¡La duda se ha aclarado! O por lo menos eso espero xD Jajaja, diganme ¿que les pareció? Seguro ahora tendrán más dudas y querrán saber algo más. Como dije, algunos personajes aparecerán más que otros, pero como ven ya están aquí también Mukuro y Hibari. Esto poco a poco comienza a desarrollarse, espero no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo :D

Alguna duda que tengan, pueden comentarla en su review y yo con gusto se las contesto.

¡Nos vemos la próxima semana! Las quiero *3*

**Agradecimientos: **_hitomi62, haruro-chan, angelacorus, Sayaneko-chan, Natsumi, hiyori ishida, Nami, LizvetArdray, Amelia Kurokawa, Tenchou-Fliqpy, chica panquesito ¡Gracias hermosas!_

A quienes no tienen cuenta en FF:

Natsumi: Gracias por seguirme leyendo. Entiendo, yo también mientras escribo de Tsuna, el solo imaginarlo así hace que quiera llorar con él. Ahh y todavía falta más, espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy ;) ¡GRACIAS!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **KHR no me pertenece (eso seguro ya lo saben xD) sino que es obra de Akira Amano-san. Yo solo escribo esto sin fines de lucro y con la intención de entretener un rato. Sino fuera así, hace rato habría hecho a Haru la protagonista(?) xD

**Notas Autora: **Y he llegado con el nuevo capitulo :D ¡Muchas gracias por seguirme sintonizando(?)! ¿Que tal ha estado su semana? Yo estoy a punto de salir de vacaciones *u* ¡quiero descansar! En fin, supongo que con el capitulo anterior muchas de las dudas que tenían han quedado claras, como la idea de si Ayumi era en realidad Haru, y... ¡pues acertaron! Nuestra dulce primavera esta nuevamente con Vongola pero bajo otro nombre, la pregunta ahora es... ¿como afectara eso a los miembros de su familia?

Bien espero que preparen sus mentes, y que no me pregunten que me fue para hacer este capi xDD ¡las emociones (por lo menos para mí) estan al 100! T-T ya saben que soy experta en hacer sufrir a Tsuna :P No los entretengo de más, ahora los dejo con el capitulo.

Solo una pequeña NOTA: Este capítulo contiene una alta dosis de OOC por parte de Haru, pues aunque ambas sean la misma, a la vez Ayumi es diferente. Osea lo mismo pero no igual(?) si me doy a entender? xDD Tambien debe quedar claro que sea que escriba HARU o AYUMI, me estoy refiriendo a la misma Haru Miura xDD

Sin más por el momento me despido(?) xDD Nos leemos abajo.

**_Fic dedicado a:_** mis lectoras del fic **_L'inverno diventa primavera _**a las que quiero enormemente *3* especialmente a aquellas que deseaban que el amor entre Haru y Tsuna fuera el ganador. Esto es en recompensa ;) **mary-animeangel **que desde el inicio querías un 2786 :D

**Advertencia: **Probablemente haya OOC (Out of Character) por parte de algunos personajes. Disculpen u.u Además de que algunos tendrán más participación que otros xD

**Aclaraciones: -"**_Cursiva"- _Pensamientos, Recuerdos, Flashback, etc.

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Resplandor del Cielo<strong>_

_**[Capítulo 3]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Ciudad de Namimori- 3 años atrás. _

_Cuando sus ojos chocolate se abrieron, llena de sorpresa, observó el lugar en el que se encontraba. Todo aquel cuarto ligeramente oscuro con una gran cantidad de cajas apiladas y distribuidas a lo largo y ancho le daba un aspecto, además de lúgubre, solitario._

_Piso mojado. Paredes llenas de moho. Roedores que paseaban como si fuera su hogar. ¿En qué parte de Namimori había un lugar así? Haru no lograba recordar, por mucho que lo intentara, y eso que ella creía conocer hasta el más remoto lugar de esa ciudad._

_-Vaya, la princesita ha despertado~- una voz desconocida la hizo reaccionar poniéndola a la defensiva, dándose cuenta de paso del amarre ejercido en sus piernas y manos. _

_Era un hombre alto, de cabellos rubios y barba del mismo color, que se posiciono frente a ella con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro. Haru supo al instante que nada bueno ocurría allí. Pudo observar tras de él a un viejo barrigón fumando un puro con toda la tranquilidad del mundo._

_-¿Quiénes son ustedes~desu?- preguntó con nerviosismo. Su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar debido al frío que producía el lugar cerrado._

_-Oye mocosa, el único que hace preguntas aquí es mi Capo- fue hasta ese momento en el que la castaña notó el acento italiano del hombre barbudo._

_Haru tragó saliva cuando, de un momento a otro, el barrigón se puso de pie y avanzó hasta donde ella estaba atada._

_-Debes darle las gracias al Vongola por estar aquí- el hombre rubio la había visto con dureza, mientras daba un paso al que parecía ser su jefe._

"_Vongola" había dicho. Ah~ por supuesto. Haru entonces supo que aquello era obra, probablemente, de alguna familia mafiosa._

_-Niña, ¿dónde está la base de tu familia?- preguntó con voz ronca pero clara el hombre mayor._

_Era natural su pregunta, pues una vez terminada la maldición de los arcobalenos, justo en los dos años en los que Tsuna completaba su entrenamiento para suceder a Nono, él junto a sus guardianes habían comenzado la creación de su base subterránea que alguna vez les resguardo cuando tuvieron que viajar al futuro. Aunque hasta ese momento no era ni la sombra de la del futuro, su avance era relativamente mucho mejor que cualquiera que pudiera poseer otra familia dentro de la mafia. No por nada era parte de Vongola, lo más fuertes. _

_Era evidente que aprovechando la ausencia del futuro capo, los enemigos quisieran dar un paso delante de ellos, deshaciéndose de algo que les traería desventajas en las peleas que sostuvieran contra ellos. _

_-Haru no sabe a qué se refiere- contestó la chica, esta vez sin sentir miedo. Estaba dispuesta a no decir nada a esos hombres, sin importar lo malo que pudiera ocurrirle._

_-No mientas- el hombre la tomó del rostro, apretando con fuerza su mentón para que lo mirase a los ojos- el Vongola no vendrá a rescatarte._

_-No miento~desu. Haru no sabe que es Vongola._

_El de cabellos rubios tomó un sobre y lo tiró en el piso esparciendo una gran cantidad de fotografías entre su jefe y la chica, donde se apreciaba claramente como en algunas en ellas la castaña estaba junto a Tsuna, otras más junto a Gokudera y los demás guardianes. _

_Una fuerte risa salió de la boca del barrigón._

_-Así que no los conoces- dijo con burla- Sé muy bien que el futuro Décimo acaba de viajar a Italia para reunirse con el viejo. Tengo algunas cuentas que arreglar con ese anciano y me las cobraré con ese mocoso inexperto. Lamentará haber aceptado la sucesión._

_La sangre de Haru hirvió. Le molestaba todo lo que ese hombre decía._

_-Tsuna-san no es un inexperto. Él será un gran jefe de la mafia, al final será usted quien se arrepentirá~desu- dijo con enfado y reto._

_La mirada del barrigón enfureció._

_-¡Ricardo!- llamó con voz fuerte al rubio- tráeme eso._

_El miedo nuevamente invadió a la chica. Sabía que lo que dijo había enfadado al hombre, pero no le importaba, ella nunca delataría a su familia._

_Pronto un arma le apuntaba justo a la cabeza, solo era cuestión de apretar el gatillo._

_-Esta es tu última oportunidad mocosa- le amenazó- ¿Dónde está su base?_

_-No lo sé- contestó. No lo diría. No pondría en peligro la vida de las personas que ya se encontraban en esa base, muchos de ellos habían llegado desde Italia en ayuda del Décimo. _

_-Bueno, no importa. De cualquier manera lo averiguaré- el capo se burló- Aunque no estaría mal crearle un poco de presión emocional a ese niño. Su vida como mafioso apenas comienza, y perder a uno de sus miembros de esta manera le abrirá los ojos al mundo en el que acaba de meterse._

_Haru lo sabía. Quizás no volvería a ver aquellos amables ojos característicos de Tsuna, no volvería disfrutar de su sonrisa. Si hubiera sabido que algo como eso sucedería, se habría confesado antes de que partiera a Italia, habría robado aunque fuera un beso fugaz de sus labios. No importaba que toda su atención siempre se centrará en Kyoko, al menos habría aprovechado para tener un momento, SU momento junto a Tsuna. Así fuera la última vez, lograría que Tsuna la hubiera visto solamente a ella, a Haru Miura, tan solo un instante. _

_-Personas como tú debilitan a la familia- añadió el hombre- solo eres un estorbo._

_Haru apretó los dientes, quizás él tenía razón._

_-Nunca pueden defenderse solos, siempre son una carga. Son tan inútiles que siempre deben protegerles, terminan siendo el punto vulnerable. Agradece que sea yo quien termine con tu miserable existencia, pues si no te utilizo yo, seguramente alguien más lo hará en el futuro y solo lograras que la vida de tus amigos corra peligro y terminen muriendo._

_No podía negar nada de lo dicho, muchas veces ellos la habían salvado cuando estuvo en peligro, y ellos eran quienes terminaban heridos. Era cierto que solo era un estorbo para ellos, siempre había pensado en serles útil, pero al final terminaba dándose cuenta que no tenía ninguna habilidad sobresaliente. _

_Pero aunque todo lo que ese hombre dijo era verdad, no le daría el gusto de verla humillada._

_-No importa qué, Tsuna-san terminara por vencerlo- esa sería la última cosa que le diría-_ _Él es mucho más fuerte, no permitirá que algo así lo venza, así sea la muerte de Haru. Porque el resplandor de Tsuna-san lo convertirá en el mejor dentro de su mundo, y lograra cambiar la mafia a algo mucho mejor. Aún si acaba con mi vida, ustedes jamás vencerán a Vongola~desu. _

_Ese era el final, Haru cerró los ojos, sabía que en cualquier momento ese hombre jalaría el gatillo, pues su mirada llena de odio la hizo entender que él no se detendría. _

_Sintió como el frío metal toco su frente. Era mejor para ella que fuera rápido y sin mucho sufrimiento. Apretó su puño esperando lo peor._

_¡Boooomm! _

_Una explosión cerca de ellos resonó con fuerza. Repentinamente escucho varios pies que corrían rápidamente con temor y pánico. _

_-C-capo…- le llamó Ricardo- ¡el escuadrón Varia! El escuadrón Varia esta aquí- Haru escucho la voz temblorosa del rubio._

_Con mucha sorpresa Haru abrió los ojos, encontrándose con una escena llena de algunos cadáveres dispersos a lo largo del piso._

_-¡Voiiii!- un hombre de cabello gris había aparecido con una espada en la mano- ¡Será mejor que se rindan sabandijas!_

_El humo poco a poco se disipó dejando al descubierto no solo a Squalo, sino también a Belphegor con navajas en mano y su característica sonrisa y al hombre de los paraguas, Leviathan._

_Alguien… alguien que no era Tsuna había llegado, salvándola de tener que morir de esa manera…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Ayumi-san… ¿estás bien?- la chica reacciono ante el llamado, no sabía cómo es que repentinamente había recordado todo aquello que ya era parte del pasado.

-Perdona Tsuna- se disculpó, de paso sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No es necesario que estés aquí- le dijo el chico mientras firmaba más documentos- Pareces cansada.

-Hmn, no. Estoy bien- ella sonrió cálidamente, provocando un ligero aturdimiento en el castaño.

Tsuna no comprendía porque repentinamente había comenzado a sentirse cómodo con ella, a pesar de que su animosidad era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado desde hacía ya algunos años.

-Puedo pedir a alguien que te acompañe si quieres pasear fuera- dijo ocultando su mirada tras el documento que leía.

Ese día solamente se encontraban ellos dos en la mansión, pues sus guardianes se encontraban realizando una investigación, mientras Lambo y los demás habían ido de visita con Dino. Fue extraño para Tsuna que Ayumi decidiera quedarse, y mucho más cuando se ofreció para hacerle compañía a pesar de su notorio aburrimiento al estar encerrada dentro de una oficina.

-No, a menos que seas tú quien me acompañe- dijo naturalmente.

La de ojos chocolate sabía que seguramente se negaría. Probablemente si fuera "Haru" quien lo pidiera, él accedería. Pero ella ya no era más Haru, ahora era Ayumi Takano, miembro de Varia. Hasta ella misma se había acostumbrado a llamarse a sí misma por aquel nombre, y sin embargo con tan solo estar cerca nuevamente de los Vongola todo su trabajo se venía abajo.

Poco a poco estaba volviendo a ser _Haru_.

-Y-yo…- Haru se dio cuenta de la mirada que sostenía el chico. Era más que obvio que no quería hacerlo.

Nunca había imaginado que al llegar a esa mansión se encontraría con un Tsuna totalmente diferente del que recordaba. Ya no estaba más esa sonrisa que siempre tenía en Namimori, ni había más de ese chico inocente, en su lugar había un joven que vagamente salía de su oficina.

Pero al parecer todo era culpa de ella misma, desde el día que Haru Miura había muerto.

¿Por qué su muerte había causado ese estrago? Aquel mafioso lo había dicho, ella solamente era un estorbo que tarde o temprano le traería problemas a su familia por ser débil. Prácticamente era un favor que ella hubiese desaparecido, pues sin importar que sucediera, Haru estaba segura que el resplandor del cielo Vongola era tan fuerte que el hecho de que ella no estuviera cerca de ellos, no lo opacaría.

El corazón de Tsuna era tan puro que evidentemente sufriría la perdida de cualquiera de sus amigos, pero tendría a su lado a personas como Kyoko que podrían apoyarle.

Pero… nada de eso había pasado. Aquel cielo estaba oscurecido y ella no podía entender cuál era la razón.

-Está bien. No insistiré- contesto ella para no incomodar al chico.

Cualquiera que fuera la razón, ella se aseguraría de regresar a la normalidad al Tsuna-san que ella recordaba.

-Pero al menos comamos algo- cambió de idea, sin querer rendirse- ¿quieres algo en especial? Me gustaría hacer algo de curry- Haru sonrió para él.

-Está bien. Comamos curry- Tsuna recogió los papeles dispersos a su alrededor acomodándolos.

Inmediatamente, Haru se puso de pie y tomando del brazo a Tsuna, tiro de él hasta llegar a la cocina.

-A-Ayumi-san…- el castaño había sido tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Eh? ¿Creíste que lo haría yo sola?- preguntó inocentemente- Es obvio que Tsuna tiene que ayudarme. Puedes cortar algunas verduras- sonrió triunfante ante el parpadeo del chico.

Esa expresión era lo que ella quería. Que regresara a lo que era antes.

Mientras ella rebuscaba entre los utensilios de la cocina, Tsuna la observaba. Poco a poco un sentimiento raro comenzó a crecer dentro de él, cómo si la conociera de mucho tiempo atrás, lo cual era ridículo pues acaba de conocerla.

Todos los gestos en su rostro, aquella energía, ya las había visto antes. Sacudió la cabeza sintiendo que era un completo error buscar a Haru en Ayumi. Ella no era Haru.

-Mou~ Tsuna, tienes que comenzar a lavar las verduras- le regaño sacándolo de su ensoñación.

Él, entonces reaccionó haciendo tal cual debía, provocando que la peligris riera al verlo actuar tan despistadamente.

Después de algunos minutos aquel curry comenzaba a tomar forma. La de ojos chocolate se concentró en vigilar el guisado, pero la mirada de Tsuna seguía sin quitarse de encima de ella. Hasta sus movimientos eran similares, su forma de caminar, su perfil. Lo único diferente era que tenía un poco más de estatura y su largo cabellos grisáceo.

No. Esa definitivamente no era una apariencia que Haru tendría, o por lo menos Tsuna no lo consideraba así.

-¡Listo!- anunció con júbilo. Ella tomó dos platos y sirvió preparando una mesa sencilla en el jardín.

Tsuna tomó asiento luego de que la chica trajera un poco de jugo para beber.

-Me gusta el día, es un ambiente agradable. Se siente como un día de _primavera._

"Primavera", eso también había pensado el castaño al mismo tiempo que ella. Aunque internamente se regañaba por no poder dejar esas ideas a un lado. ¿Era quizás que su intuición le estaba avisando algo?

-Ayumi-san… ¿cómo es que llegaste a Varia?- casi por instinto había preguntado aquello.

La peligris dejo de comer pensando en la respuesta que le daría.

-Estuve trabajando independientemente dentro de la mafia por un tiempo. Pero me pareció bueno unirme a una familia, supongo que fue simple curiosidad- ella acomodó sus ideas de tal manera que congeniaran la una con la otra, no volvería a ocurrir lo que paso con Yamamoto- Varia siempre ha sido considerado el mejor escuadrón de asesinato, por lo que decidí probar suerte con ellos.

Tsuna la miró con interés.

-Tu familia… ¿no tienes padres?- preguntó sintiendo curiosidad por su pasado.

-E-esto…- ella dudó unos segundos. Nunca había pensado en qué tipo de historia tendría que formarle a Ayumi- Nunca conocí a mis padres, crecí en un orfanato- mintió.

-L-Lo siento. No fue mi intención incomodarte- se disculpó el castaño bajando la mirada.

¿Por qué Haru había comenzado a sentirse mal por mentir de esa manera? En primer lugar, lo estaba haciendo por su bien. Jamás imagino que algún día negaría a sus padres, quizás era eso. Después de su "muerte", sus padres habían decidido marcharse fuera de Japón, y ella había preferido cuidarlos a los lejos sin que ellos se enteraran, pues de esa manera estarían alejados del mundo mafioso.

Pero durante esos tres años, el entrenamiento recibido en Varia había sido suficiente hasta para engañar a poderosos mafiosos. Era capaz de crear cualquier mascara y no ser descubierta. ¿Tan difícil era mentirle a su familia? Incluso Gokudera, Yamamoto y hasta Mukuro podían intuir algo sobre ella. Y estaba segura que ahora dudaban de Ayumi.

Lo cierto es que, si era sincera, lo más probable es que había empezado a comportarse como Haru al estar con ellos.

"_-Haru quiere ocuparse de esa misión~desu. Por favor Xanxus-san, deje a Haru ir a Vongola- fue su petición. _

_-¡Voii! Mocosa, eso no es importante ahora- le había regañado Squalo- esa misión es tan insignificante, mandaremos a alguien más._

_-Haru lo sabe. Pero solo será esta vez- rogó ante la mirada fría del líder de Varia._

_-Shishishi~ la plebeya no podrá engañarlos- se burló Belphegor._

_-Haru pude hacerlo~desu- respondió en forma de reto- Haru no dejará que la descubran. _

_-Te doy una semana- respondió Belphegor con burla mientras mostraba uno de sus cuchillos- En primera, eras tú quien ya no quería nada con Vongola._

_-S-solo… necesito ver algo- dijo con la mirada baja- Xanxus-san, prometo cumplir con la misión- finalizo la chica. _

_El de cabello oscuro simplemente apoyo su cabeza en su mano viéndola fijamente. _

_-Hazlo que quieras…- respondió" _

Si Belphegor estuviera ahí seguro se reiría de ella.

Pero quería ser como antes, aunque solo fuera un poco más, quizás de esa forma podría ayudar a Tsuna. Ya después se preocuparía por borrar cualquier parecido de su mente, y entonces dejaría a Ayumi tal cual era, borrando completamente a Haru. Ambas eran muy diferentes.

-Ah~- ella se estiró un poco- te perdono, pero solo sí salimos esta vez- le guiño un ojo- solo será una vez, por favor.

Ante su mirada de ruego, Tsuna no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

-E-está bien. Pero solo será un momento- respondió en un suspiro.

Haru se puso de pie con alegría, esta era su oportunidad de convencer al chico de que tenía que cambiar. Eso también alegraría a los niños y el resto de sus amigos.

Ambos se pusieron en marcha solamente con la compañía del chofer que los llevó al centro de la ciudad, pues el guardián de la Tormenta le había dejado instrucciones claras a todo el personal de seguridad que, siendo su prioridad la protección del Décimo, por lo menos algunos de ellos debían mantenerlo en vigilancia. Aunque estaba claro que Gokudera no había imaginado que su jefe saliera tan repentinamente, por lo que los guardias no sabían exactamente cómo proceder.

Al final, y confiando en la miembro de Varia y el Décimo Vongola, solo el chofer iba tras de ellos escoltándolos.

-Gokudera se llevará una sorpresa cuando se enteré- rió la chica imaginando el posible alboroto que haría al saber que Tsuna se marchó solo y sin su compañía.

-G-Gokudera-kun exagera un poco a veces- Tsuna parecía levemente avergonzado. Había varias miradas sobre ellos y eso era un tanto incomodo para él después de algún tiempo de encierro.

-No perderemos mucho tiempo. Estaremos de regreso antes de que vuelva, solo quiero echar un vistazo por las tiendas- Haru tomó del brazo a Tsuna, causándole sorpresa- Me han dicho que en Italia hay una gran cantidad de pastelerías, me gustaría probar algo dulce- dijo con una sonrisa arrastrándolo por las calles.

Tsuna parpadeó. Era imposible que Ayumi tuviera los mismos gustos que Haru. A menos que…

-Me gustaría probar un capuchino y una tarta de arándanos, por favor- sin darse cuenta, Tsuna ya estaba sentado frente a ella mientras ordenaba a uno de los meseros- ¿Quieres algo Tsuna?

-Mnh… solo un café.

-Quizás un pastel de naranja te guste, he escuchado que no lo hacen demasiado dulce. ¿Por qué no pruebas un poco?- dijo ella.

Tsuna meditó unos segundos y después asintió.

-Está bien.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio. La de cabello grisáceo miraba con mucho interés a las personas que caminaban. Parecía divertirse, pero los pensamientos de Tsuna eran otros.

No comprendía sus actitudes, incluso habiendo hecho preguntas, su vida seguía siendo completamente diferente de la de Haru. Probablemente solo compartían un par de coincidencias entre ellas.

-¿Qué tipo de postres te gustan?- el castaño se atrevió a preguntar.

Era cierto que estar con Tsuna la hacía olvidarse que ella ya no era Haru. Pero si él también comenzaba a sospechar, entonces estaría en serios problemas. Primero intentaría borrar cualquier duda en el castaño, después se encargaría de hacer lo mismo con el peliplata y cualquiera que dudara de Ayumi.

-Solo el de arándanos, pues era el que cocinaban en el orfanato en el que me crié-contesto, esas preguntas eran seguramente porque el chico intentaba averiguar algo más- Por lo demás, no suelo probarlos demasiado.

Tsuna no preguntó más. Meras coincidencias no la convertirían en Haru, eso lo sabía. Lo más probable era que se sentía de esa manera porque pronto sería el aniversario de su muerte y eso lo volvía más sensible que en otras ocasiones.

Una vez que terminaron, ella comenzó su travesía nuevamente del brazo de Tsuna.

-¡Mira Tsuna!- exclamó con emoción tras pararse a observar la vitrina de una de las tiendas. Cuando el castaño giró la vista se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una especie de bazar- Vayamos a ver.

Tsuna siguió de cerca a Ayumi que había entrado con emoción para recorrer el lugar. Había una gran cantidad de cosas variadas.

-¡Ahora soy un pirata!- la peligris llamó su atención, pues ahora vestía un parche en el ojo izquierdo y una espada en la mano-Wow, pruébate esto- le dijo sacando un enorme sombrero con forma de ave.

-A-Ayumi-san…- el castaño se negó. Era algo ridículo.

Pero ella lo ignoró y lo colocó sobre su cabeza.

-Jajaja… t-te ves g-genial…- rió a carcajadas mientras Tsuna enrojecía de vergüenza- Pareces un nido de pájaros- se burlo.

Tsuna se miró en un espejo. De verdad parecía uno, y lo peor era que la gente dentro del lugar también lo miró conteniendo una risa.

Pero no pudo evitar contagiarse con la risa de la chica, por lo que terminó riendo junto con ella. Era increíble, esa desconocida lo hacía divertirse.

-"Eso es Tsuna-san. Esa sonrisa es la que debes mostrar siempre"- pensó Haru.

Eso era lo único que podía hacer por él en esos momentos. Y definitivamente ese día había logrado conseguir su primer logro.

* * *

><p>=2786=<p>

* * *

><p>-¿Qué el Décimo qué…?- la sorpresa de Gokudera había sido grande cuando una de las mucamas le comunicó acerca de su salida. No podía creerlo, era imposible.<p>

A paso veloz se dirigió hasta la oficina de su jefe. Tenía que escucharlo de su propia boca.

-Décimo, disculpe mi interrupción- se dirigió educadamente, pero sin rodeos- ¿es cierto que ha salido de la mansión?

-Salí un momento con Ayumi-san…

Ayumi. Ella lo había hecho.

-¿Esa mujer lo molestó? ¿Le ha obligado a hacer algo?- preguntó con leve enojo. No sabía que esperarse de ella.

-No ha hecho nada Gokudera-kun- contestó tranquilo- solo dimos una vuelta ya que no había nadie en la mansión.

El peliplata abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Él había salido por voluntad propia.

-Ayumi-san compró algo para ustedes. Está en la cocina- le dijo mostrando por un momento una leve sonrisa- Q-quizás…- el castaño se detuvo ante la mirada expectativa de Gokudera- d-después podamos ir a la ciudad todos juntos. Tú, Yamamoto y Onii-san, hay una tienda con ropa que quizás les gustará.

¿Cómo era posible?...

-E-ella… ¿le ha dicho algo?- interrogó su guardián. A menos que fuera brujería u otro Décimo, era imposible para él que esa chica lograra en tan poco tiempo algo que ni ellos habían logrado en esos tres años.

-Y-yo… siento como si la conociera de tiempo antes. Si soy sincero- se detuvo unos segundos- me recuerda a Haru. Pero no es ella la razón por la que estoy diciéndote esto Gokudera-kun, todo este tiempo has estado cuidándome y yo me he portado egoístamente. Haré un esfuerzo por cambiar eso.

-Décimo…- demás está decir que Gokudera comenzaba a sentir los ojos húmedos- Somos una familia, después de todo.

-Sí. Somos una familia- respondió.

El peliplata salió más tranquilo. Por fin sentía que Tsuna volvía a ser un poco el de antes.

Tsuna, tan pronto como salió su guardián, miró la fotografía colocada sobre su escritorio. Era su familia completa, todos con una sonrisa de felicidad. En la parte central estaba él, y a cada lado dos chicas que sonreían, Haru y Kyoko.

-Haru, ¿está bien que haga eso?- susurró a su imagen plasmada en la foto.

Extrañaba tenerla ahí, pero lo que Ayumi le había dicho era verdad.

"_-Tsuna, lamento ser entrometida, pero los niños me han contado lo de esa chica… Haru Miura. No soy nadie para meterme en sus asuntos, pero… ¿no crees que a ella no le gustaría que permanecieras encerrado? Estoy segura que para ella lo más importante eran sus amigos, pero lo que yo veo es que solo estás haciendo sufrir a las personas que te quieren. Haces lo contrario de lo que deberías, necesitas acercarte a ellos. ¿Por qué no tratas de pasar más tiempo a su lado?..."_

-Haru…- Tsuna colocó la foto en su pecho- hoy me he divertido después de mucho tiempo.

Dentro del castaño, había sentimientos encontrados, pues al fin lograba mostrar una sonrisa sincera, pero tenía miedo. ¿Qué haría si poco a poco el recuerdo de Haru se borraba? No podía hacerlo, eso definitivamente no pasaría.

En la sala, I-pin estudiaba junto a la miembro de Varia. Ambas se complementaban bien. Lambo jugaba un videojuego junto a Fuuta.

Yamamoto los observaba a lo lejos. Cada día que pasaba encontraba más similitudes entre Ayumi y Haru. Pero sabía que era una idea descabellada, más bien imposible.

-¿Qué sucede idiota del beisbol?- Gokudera se acercó- Últimamente pareces preocupado. ¿Es por esa mujer?

-No sé como describirlo Gokudera…- el moreno no estaba seguro de que pensar.

-Creo que debemos vigilarla, hay algo extraño con ella- la tormenta comenzaba a fastidiarse.

-Kufufu~ pareciera que sus cerebros estuvieran a punto de fundirse- escucharon la risa burlona del guardián de la niebla.

-Mukuro, maldito. ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con enojo el peliplata.

-Ohya~ si no mal recuerdo fue Tsunayoshi quien mando a colocar una habitación para mí es esta casa- declaró con mofa enojando a la tormenta.

-Sabes a que me refiero- esta vez Gokudera estaba más serio que otras ocasiones.

-Simple curiosidad por _nuestra _invitada, al igual que ustedes- los dos lo miraron con sorpresa, no era común de él interesarse por otras personas- No es posible que aún no se den cuenta- soltó dejándolos ahora con mayores interrogantes.

Mientras Lambo iba a la cocina, I-pin y Fuuta platicaban. Ayumi se separó un momento, tomando asiento más apartada. Gokudera y Yamamoto, aún con sorpresa, vieron a Mukuro dirigirse a ella y tomar asiento a su lado.

-¿Cómo vas primavera?- dijo logrando tensar a la chica. Entonces era verdad que el ilusionista ya sabía quién era en realidad- Haru, no deberías exponer tus emociones de esa manera. Si lo haces, ellos no tardaran en darse cuenta- le dijo.

La chica observó a los otros dos guardianes al extremo contrario.

Seguramente ellos ya habían puesto un ojo sobre ella. Si Mukuro se había dado cuenta, ¿por qué no lo haría el resto?

-No me interesa la razón por la cual estas escondiéndote- la llamó captando su atención- Pero Nagi también se vio afectada por tu mentira.

Haru bajó la mirada, sabía que había hecho sufrir a sus amigos. Incluso Mukuro y ella, poco después de que la maldición se rompiera, habían comenzado a tratarse gracias a Chrome, y al final había terminado todo con su _muerte_. No tenía siquiera el valor de verlos a la cara.

-Sí lo que quieres es ocultarte de ellos, deberías cambiar esos hábitos que tienes- siguió sin esperar una respuesta de ella.

No tenía caso ocultárselo, después de no negar ni refutar ninguna de sus palabras.

-Pero si incluso Haru ha borrado sus _"hahi"_ y _"desu" _de todas sus oraciones- respondió un poco indignada, aunque fue entonces cuando se percató que nuevamente había hablado en tercera persona, como antes.

-Kufufu~ puede que ya no los digas, pero hay otras cosas que permanecen- se burló avergonzando a la chica.

Para quienes no alcanzaban a escuchar su conversación, su reacción no pasó desapercibida. ¿Cuándo habían comenzado a relacionarse esos dos? Ambos guardianes miraron confundidos la cercanía del guardián de la niebla y Ayumi.

-Debes dejar de comportarte como cuando estabas con ellos. Según investigue eres buena engañado a los hombres, ¿no A-y-u-m-i?- dijo su nombre lentamente intentando burlarse.

-¡Hahi! Mukuro-san lo está diciendo en un tono inmoral~desu- respondió ofendida.

Su forma singular de hablar le trajo recuerdos a Mukuro, como aquella ocasión en que esa chiquilla lo había llamado "Pervertido-san"

La chica miró su sonrisa burlona. Aunque no lo creyera, ella había tenido un buen entrenamiento, quizás tal y como él le decía, debía comportarse como Ayumi para que los demás dejaran a un lado el recuerdo de Haru.

-La verdad es que, en efecto, soy buena engañándolos…- continúo la peligris de forma segura. Había dejado su tono infantil para utilizar uno más sensual- ¿quieres probar?- dijo con una sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

Para Mukuro esos ojos chocolate eran los mismos, pero su actitud había cambiado repentinamente.

-Kufufu~ no imagino a primavera haciendo eso~- contestó riendo, sin embargo ella lo tomó de la mano y se acercó despacio a él.

-No necesitas imaginarlo~- susurró en su oído, provocando un ligero estremecimiento, y después sonrió con satisfacción- nos vemos después Mu-ku-ro-san~

El ilusionista no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa ladina viéndola alejarse.

Pero quienes habían sido claramente sorprendidos seguían siendo la tormenta y lluvia Vongola.

¿Acaso Mukuro y Ayumi tenían una relación? ¿Qué misterio encerraba realmente aquella chica?

* * *

><p>=2786=<p>

* * *

><p>Sin importar el pasar de los días su atención, principalmente la de Gokudera, se había centrado más en Ayumi. Pero era inútil, ella no parecía ocultar nada. Al contrario cada vez se llevaba mejor con Fuuta y los demás. Había ocasiones en las que Yamamoto y ella conversaban con normalidad, incluso con él mismo se la pasaba discutiendo por cualquier cosa.<p>

Tsuna ahora comía con ellos y ya no se encerraba en su cuarto ni su oficina.

Ese día, Fuuta fue en busca de Tsuna, pues necesitaba comprar algunas cosas y decidió avisar para que I-pin y Lambo lo acompañaran. Gokudera lo había enviado directamente con el castaño.

-Tsuna-nii, no tardaremos- le dijo ante su mirada preocupada. Sabía que el Décimo los cuidaba por ser los más pequeños.

-Y si voy ustedes, sería mejor ¿no?- dijo repentinamente causando sorpresa y alegría en el de cabello cenizo.

-¿De verdad Tsuna-nii?- preguntó con emoción. El castaño pudo ver la alegría en su rostro, asintiendo a su pregunta.

El chico de inmediato fue corriendo por los otros dos, y así todos partieron. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que salió con los niños, era algo nostálgico.

-Gyajaja, Lambo quiere que Tsuna compre dulces de uva- dijo el bovino con alegría al avanzar por la calle.

Ellos visitaron una tienda tras otra. Querían aprovechar el poco tiempo que podían pasar con Tsuna. Y el castaño también estaba contento al poder ver nuevamente sus rostros sonrientes.

-¡Qué hermoso!- exclamó I-pin observando el aparador de una joyería.

Tsuna y Fuuta miraron que se trataba de un pequeño broche para el cabello, tenía unas hermosas flores en color azul y amarillo, que resplandecían por el reflejo de la luz.

-Wah, creo que te quedaría muy bien I-pin- exclamó Fuuta.

-Es lindo, pero yo creo que le quedaría mejor a otra persona.

-Lambo recuerda haber visto uno parecido antes- el bovino trató de recordar en qué lugar había sido.

Los tres estaban concentrados en su conversación, mientas Tsuna miraba el broche. Era hermoso, incluso tenía incrustaciones con piedrecillas en color café.

-"¿Sería un buen regalo para Ayumi-san? Seguro le quedara bien"- pensó sin darse cuenta.

-¡Haru!- exclamó de repente el bovino, atrayendo la mirada del castaño- ella tenía uno parecido en su casa. Y siempre utilizaba de esos en su cabello.

-Los que Haru-san llevaba eran más sencillos- la niña interrumpió a Lambo.

-Pero es cierto que Haru-nee tenía uno así guardado en su casa. Parece que era un regalo especial de sus padres.

Tsuna dejó que ellos siguieran con su conversación, pero algo dentro de él había reaccionado desanimándolo. ¿Por qué había pensado en Ayumi y no en Haru? Algo no estaba bien con él.

Después de regresar esa tarde, Tsuna no pudo dejar de pensar en eso. Ahora todos hablaban con Ayumi con normalidad, como si fuera parte de su familia. Como si siempre hubiera estado con ellos. Muy pocas veces salía algún tema de Haru, incluso él que se había prometido no pasaría, estaba rompiendo esa promesa. Era como si su recuerdo estuviera borrándose.

Pero eso no pasaría. No dejaría que pasara.

La peligris por su parte no había tenido muchos momentos de descanso dentro de esa casa. Ahora más que nunca estaba insegura sobre cómo actuar, tal y como Mukuro le había dicho, si dejaba pasar más tiempo entonces ellos la descubrirían. Ya no era posible volver al pasado, para ella eso ya estaba demasiado lejos de sus manos.

Desde la ventana había alcanzado a divisar cuando el automóvil de los Vongola había entrado y descendían Tsuna y los más jóvenes. Así que finalmente el castaño había dado el primer paso para recuperarse. Eso la hacía feliz.

Con cuidado entro a su recamara para buscar el regalo que tenía para ellos, sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse al prefecto de Namimori dentro de ella. No se había percatado el día de su llegada, pero Hibari había tomado un aire aún más autoritario del que ya gozaba en sus días de escuela. Los ojos de él no se despegaron de su figura, y ella no atinó a decir algo en especial. Aquel chico era de pocas palabras y de preguntas directas, así que si estaba ahí era por una razón.

Cuando Hibari avanzo unos pasos, ella estuvo a punto de retroceder, pero sabía que esas actitudes eran propias de Haru, no de Ayumi por lo que permaneció firme en su lugar.

-Herbívora, ¿por qué estás aquí?- habló finalmente el pelinegro.

Si no fuera porque estaba dispuesta a no revelarse ante nadie, habría sucumbido ante su pregunta, como en aquellos días en los que solía colarse por Namichuu y era regañada por el prefecto.

-Esa pregunta es la que yo debería hacer. Este es mi cuarto- contestó sin despegar la mirada de Hibari- He venido a cumplir con una misión que me asignaron, pero no sabía que Vongola tenía la costumbre de investigar de esa manera a sus huéspedes.

Ayumi pasó de largo y recogió lo que guardaba en el cajón de su buro.

Nada en él había cambiado. Incluso cuando al ser Haru había logrado mantener breves conversaciones con Hibari, él siempre seguía mostrando esa mirada fría. A pesar del miedo que sentía al principio, poco a poco fue conociendo que aquel "carnívoro" no era tan malo como parecía. Incluso le había permitido estar a su lado, en silencio obviamente, en aquella azotea cuando iba a visitar al pequeño Hibird y le llevaba comida. Alguien que amaba a los animales, definitivamente no era mala persona. Pero no podía asegurar que la tratara de la misma manera ahora que no era Haru.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de nuevo, Hibari ya la había aprisionado colocando una de sus tonfas en su cuello.

-Sabes a que me refiero- le dijo con dureza.

Entonces era eso, lo mismo que todos dentro de esa mansión comenzaban a creer de ella.

-Vaya, parece que todos ustedes padecen de lo mismo- ella rió- supongo que estas pensando que soy esa tal "Haru" de la que todos hablan. Pero dejaré algo en claro- Ayumi quitó la tonfa con una de sus manos-no intentes disfrazar el sentimiento de culpa por alguien que murió dentro de una ciudad que se supone protegías, intentando encontrarla en otra persona. Eso es algo que deben cambiar todos dentro de esta casa.

La chica lo esquivó y salió sin darle una mirada. No iba a mentirse diciendo que Hibari no le causaba temor, quizás ni con 10 años de entrenamiento en Varia podría hacer frente al demonio de Namichuu.

Pero si incluso él tenía sus ligeras sospechas entonces el trabajo de hacerse pasar por otra persona no le estaba resultando. Quizás Belphegor estaba en lo correcto cuando le dijo que nunca podría ocultárselos a los Vongola.

Si ese era el caso, entonces tendría que irse pronto.

Pensando en esa posibilidad, ella camino hasta llegar a la planta baja alcanzando a escuchar las voces de los chicos recién llegados.

-Ah~ aquí están- Ayumi apareció en la cocina donde todos estaban reunidos, cambiando drásticamente su actitud a una más animada.

-¿Y ahora qué carajo quieres mujer?- Gokudera fue el primero en hablar.

-No vine a hablar con el amargado de Gokudera- respondió y lo ignoró pasando de largo- Niños tengo boletos para ir a un parque de diversiones. ¿Les parece bien si vamos?

Lambo lucía emocionado, le gustaba la idea de poder salir nuevamente junto a I-pin y Fuuta, ya que desde su llegada a Italia no habían podido jugar como cuando eran más pequeños.

-¡Sí! Lambo quiere ir- dijo tomando los boletos y mostrándoselos a sus amigos. Ellos sonrieron.

-Ya no eres un niño vaca estúpida- le regaño el peliplata con el ceño fruncido.

-Vamos Gokudera, es solo una diversión. Tengo boletos para todos- le siguió la de ojos chocolate con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo vamos a ir?- I-pin también lucía interesada.

-Es el próximo viernes, también podemos…

-No iremos- la voz de Tsuna detrás de ellos sorprendió a la chica provocando que dejará de hablar.

Era un tono extraño, intimidante y autoritario. Incluso su apariencia serena había sorprendido a los guardianes ahí presentes.

-Tsuna…- Yamamoto tomó del hombro al castaño, mientras Gokudera desviaba la mirada.

Ambos sabían el porqué de su comportamiento.

Fuuta e I-pin le miraron con tristeza, mientras Lambo dejaba los boletos sobre una mesa.

-Tsuna, no hables de esa forma- la peligris, notando el cambio de actitud en ellos se apresuró a llegar al castaño- Ya hemos hablado de esto antes, creo que ellos estarán contentos. Lambo incluso…

-¡¿Es que acaso lo han olvidado?!- la voz de Tsuna tenía un tono de reproche, silenciando a la chica- Parecen estar divirtiéndose cuando dentro de poco será la ceremonia en su honor.

-Sawada-san, nosotros no…- en forma de disculpa I-pin comenzó a hablar.

-¡Ese día será el tercer aniversario de la muerte de Haru! ¿Qué es lo que están pensando?- Tsuna había mostrado sus emociones internas.

Los presentes se quedaron en silencio. Podían ver en esos ojos castaños aquel sentimiento de tristeza nuevamente.

"Esa es la razón" pensó Haru.

Pero era suficiente.

-Basta Tsuna- le llamó captando la atención de todos- Por más que no quieras aceptarlo, un muerto no está consciente de tus acciones. Debes dejar el pasado como lo que es, solo estas dañándote y también a los que te rodean. No creo que esto fuera algo que Haru quisiera- ella apretó los puños.

Claro que no deseaba algo así. Tenía ganas de decirlo, que eso no la hacía feliz, pero era imposible confesarlo a esas alturas.

-Eso es algo que solo concierne a la familia, y tú no eres parte de ella- Tsuna habló con la mirada oculta tras el flequillo- No te metas en asuntos que no te incumben Ayumi-san.

Nadie esperaba que Tsuna dijera eso, ni siquiera la misma Haru. ¿Hasta qué nivel llegaría todo aquello?

-Ah~ supongo que tienes razón- contesto ella con tono frío- Disculpe mi intromisión _Décimo- _no era un tono despectivo, más bien era tristeza que ella también guardaba.

El corazón de Tsuna se estrujó cuando escucho su voz, tan parecida a la de Haru, decir eso. Ella le dio la espalda y salió sin decir más.

El silencio fue sepulcral, pues nadie se atrevió a hacer algún comentario. Era más que claro que su jefe no hablaría más después de eso.

* * *

><p>=2686=<p>

* * *

><p>¿Es que acaso estaba mal su forma de pensar? ¿No podía seguir siendo egoísta?<p>

Sabía que los hacía sufrir, que los lastimaba. No quería eso, pero a la vez no podía evitarlo.

Tsuna estaba dolido, dolido porque no podía verla más ni tampoco escucharla. Porque ahora era imposible hablarle de sus sentimientos, porque su ilusión de "amor" por Kyoko le habían impedido darse cuenta, hasta muy tarde, que a quien de verdad quería era a Haru.

Porque no podía cuidarla…

Porque sentía como si estuviera dejando de lado su recuerdo. Y eso lo aterraba.

-Haru…- susurró su nombre frente a la fotografía de aquella chiquilla castaña.

Tsunayoshi había creado una especie de altar para ella en el que era el cementerio de la Familia Vongola. Aunque su tumba originalmente estaba en Namimori, el castaño sentía que así podía visitarla cuando quisiera.

Como en esa ocasión.

De entre sus ropas sacó un pequeño broche, el mismo que había visto junto a I-pin y los demás.

Él lo acercó a su rostro, mientras pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Quiero que estés aquí Haru…- dijo en sollozo.

Era verdad, le hacía falta su compañía que irradiaba tranquilidad y a la vez entusiasmo.

No había forma de que él la olvidara… pero…

Observó el broche y entonces lo colocó en el pequeño altar.

Ni siquiera sabía porque razón lo había comprado. ¿Era porque le recordaba a Haru…? Los niños lo habían dicho y él lo sabía de sobra, a ella le gustaba llevar broches en el cabello. O acaso… ¿lo había comprado pensado en Ayumi?

Algo iba mal, algo estaba confundiéndolo.

-A-Ayumi-san… se parece tanto a ti…- Tsuna aún observaba la fotografía- Pero sé que ella no eres tú. ¿Qué debo pensar, eh Haru?

¿A quién estaba viendo en realidad? ¿Era a Ayumi? ¿O era a Haru en la personalidad de Ayumi?

-Haru… ya no se qué hacer…- susurró nuevamente con tristeza.

No muy lejos de ahí, Gokudera y Yamamoto le miraron sin saber qué hacer. Ellos entendían lo que estaba sintiendo Tsuna.

También extrañaban a Haru, y la llegada repentina de Ayumi los tenía desconcertados.

-Gokudera…- el beisbolista notó los sombríos ojos de su amigo.

Debían hacer algo… o si no todos terminarían de mala manera.

* * *

><p>=2786=<p>

* * *

><p>Haru salió de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo mientras con otra secaba su largo cabello frente a un espejo.<p>

Suspiró al recordar las palabras de Tsuna. No estaba molesta por eso, ni siquiera tenía derecho a estarlo, pero le entristecía ver que era tan diferente al dulce chico que había conocido años atrás. Pero después de todo era su completa culpa, todo ese cambio lo ocasiono su engaño.

El resplandor del cielo se había apagado. Pero ahora ya no podía cambiarlo, revelar su identidad a esas alturas causaría odio en ellos, un sentimiento que ninguno de sus amigos debía experimentar. Aunque ella creía haberlo hecho por su bien, para cuidarlos, para protegerlos en realidad los había lastimado. Que ellos descubrieran que en verdad todos esos años había estado viva les provocaría guardarle rencor. Y tampoco quería hacer eso.

Pero también estaba Reborn, que no había aparecido por la mansión, pero Haru sabía que era inteligente por lo que seguramente no podría ocultárselo a él. ¿Se lo contaría a Tsuna y los demás si se enteraba?

Había tantos sentimientos abrumándola, que temía no poder soportarlo por mucho más.

-_"No podrás ocultárselos, plebeya"- _se había burlado Belphegor.

Lo más probable es que nunca debió haber dejado Varia.

Esos eran sus pensamientos cuando un golpe en la puerta la alertó.

-¿Puedo entrar mujer?- escuchó la voz de Gokudera.

Seguramente estaban ahí los problemas de nueva cuenta.

-Entra- respondió simplemente terminando de secar su cabello.

El peliplata, que había abierto ya la puerta, se avergonzó repentinamente al darse cuenta de que la chica solo llevaba una toalla.

-Y-yo… n-no quise…- tartamudeó desviando la mirada.

Haru rió mentalmente, nunca espero encontrarse con él en una situación así.

-Está bien. No pasa nada- contesto- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

Gokudera levantó la vista. No tenía tiempo para esas ridiculeces.

-Quiero que dejes de molestar al Décimo- declaró con enojo sin dejar de mirarla- Lo único que haces es lastimarlo. El Décimo… él de verdad no puede olvidar a esa mujer estúpida. Y tus acciones solo logran avivar sus recuerdos. Agradezco que lo hayas animado a salir de su encierro- dijo para sorpresa de la chica- pero tu amabilidad está yendo más allá.

Haru guardo silencio. Podía entender la preocupacion de Gokudera por Tsuna, pero no podía mantenerlo en un capullo por siempre. Quizás lo que tenía que hacer era dejar de sacar a Haru, y comenzar a ser la Ayumi Takano que el mundo mafioso conocía, de esa manera la confusión terminaría y a la vez dejarían sus sospechas de lado.

-Es culpa de Tsuna por aferrarse al pasado- contestó secamente causando sorpresa en la tormenta- no confundas mi amabilidad, porque podrías llevarte una sorpresa.

La peligris se acercó a Gokudera, que solo la veía sin comprender.

¿Por qué ahora cambiaba repentinamente de actitud? Como si fuera otra persona.

-Joder, eres tú quien estaba comportándose como…- él desvió la mirada visiblemente alterado.

-¿Haru?- completó su frase. La chica ya lo tenía contra la pared, lo cual era incomodo para Gokudera, considerando que solo llevaba una toalla sobre su cuerpo- si fuera ella, no me atrevería a hacer esto, ni tampoco podría llamarte Hayato, ¿o sí?- susurró su nombre mientras repentinamente rodeaba su cuello quedando muy cerca de él.

Gokudera tragó saliva. Ella definitivamente era extraña.

-Ni tampoco permitiría que entraras en mi habitación cuando ni siquiera estoy vestida de manera adecuada- sonrió al ver el sonrojo del de ojos esmeralda- pero como ese no es el caso, para mí no es incomodo estar así contigo- ella pasó una mano por su mejilla.

El peliplata no sabía cómo responder, esa mujer lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-Ayumi-san. Perdona que te moleste… yo solo quiero pedirte una dis…- alcanzando a escuchar la voz del castaño, ambos vieron como Tsuna entró por la puerta que Gokudera había dejado abierta, encontrándose con una escena inesperada- ¡L-Lo siento!- se disculpó saliendo rápidamente.

-D-Décimo, n-no es…- el peliplata trató de darle alcance, pero Ayumi lo detuvo- ¿Qué rayos crees que haces?- le reclamó.

-No debes ninguna explicación- contestó ella.

Probablemente, pero…

-El Décimo estaba enamorado de ella…- soltó repentinamente Gokudera haciendo que la peligris lo soltara.

¿Estaba escuchado bien? Enamorado de… ¿Kyoko? O es que acaso Tsuna…

-Es por esa razón que no puede olvidarla- Gokudera bajo la mirada mientras Haru no reaccionaba- Fue poco antes de que viajáramos a Italia cuando se dio cuenta. Seguramente esa cabeza hueca se habría alegrado si se hubiera enterado- sonrió melancólicamente.

Haru no podía creer aquello.

-Necesito explicarle esto al Décimo, de lo contrario…

-¿Qué relación tiene esto con lo que me dices?- dijo la chica atrayendo la mirada de Gokudera.

-El Décimo te ve como…

-No soy Haru…- le interrumpió- es mejor que lo entiendan- la de ojos chocolate le dio la espalda intentando ocultar las lágrimas que seguramente estaban por asomarse.

-Lo sé, pero…- el peliplata pausó- incluso yo te veo como si fueras ella.

Haru se estremeció con sus palabras, pero continúo dándole la espalda.

-Por eso no puedo acercarme a ti- declaró finalmente la tormenta- en el pasado lo hice con Haru, sabiendo que el Décimo la quería tuve que dejar atrás el querer estar cerca de ella. Y ahora tú…. es lo mismo contigo.

Haru escuchó salir a Gokudera y cerrar la puerta tras de él.

Fue entonces cuando se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

Tsuna, su querido Tsuna-san estaba enamorado de ella. Lo estuvo desde tres años atrás.

Ella estrujo su pecho. ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta? Pero ese no era el único problema, si no que las últimas palabras de Gokudera eran algo inesperado.

¿Él también se había enamorado de ella…?

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales: <strong>¿Que tal el capítulo de hoy? ¡Lo siento! Pero es que mi corazón 5986 siempre termina ganando xDD ya saben que no por nada son mi pareja favorita, así que no pude evitar poner esa última escena que vio Tsuna. Vimos un poco acerca de la muerte de Haru, y que es lo que tiene que ver Varia en todo esto, ya saben que si les surgen más preguntas y teorías pueden dejarlas en sus hermosos reviews *w*

Según mis cuentas, dos capítulos más y terminamos :D Ni siquiera sé que rayos sera del final xDD También estamos en cuenta regresiva para la sorpresa de mi fic **_L'inverno diventa primavera. ¡No se la pierdan!_**

Solo una pregunta... ¿no están tan mal Mukuro y Hibari? Siempre he batallado mucho para escribir sobre ellos u.u (se acuerda de que tiene un oneshot incompleto de esos dos y primavera T-T) Espero sus opiniones! Gracias por seguir la historia *u*

Ah, otro detallito, la nueva imagen de portada para el fic es más o menos la apariencia que ahora tiene Haru en el fic :D

Siendo todo, nos vemos para la otra semana :D

**Agradecimientos: **_hitomi62, haruro-chan, Natsumi, hiyori ishida, LizvetArdray, Tenchou-Fliqpy, DarkinocensDLT .¡Gracias hermosas!_

A quienes no tienen cuenta en FF:

Natsumi: Jajaja soy experta en confundir (?) LOL ahora ya conoces la razón por la que Haru se oculto T-T , la verdad es que siento lastima por ella. Espero que este capitulo te haya dado respuestas :D ¡GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **KHR no me pertenece (eso seguro ya lo saben xD) sino que es obra de Akira Amano-san. Yo solo escribo esto sin fines de lucro y con la intención de entretener un rato. Sino fuera así, hace rato habría hecho a Haru la protagonista(?) xD

**Notas Autora: **Ya llegó por quien lloraban(?) xD Ojojojojo como se la están pasando? ¿Están de vacaciones? Yo si... pero no he descansado la gran cosa u.u además estoy preparando una actualización masiva de otros fics que tengo en el fandom de Kuroko no Basket :D Esta tarde les dejo el capítulo de la semana, espero que sea de su agrado y que no me descuartizen por culpa de Tsuna xD

Supongo que el capítulo en sí no es muy largo, lo cual es raro porque esta historia esta por terminar. Sin embargo tengo noticias al final de capítulo, espero no se las pierdan.

Sin más las dejo leer :D ¡Las espero abajo!

**_Fic dedicado a:_** mis lectoras del fic **_L'inverno diventa primavera _**a las que quiero enormemente *3* especialmente a aquellas que deseaban que el amor entre Haru y Tsuna fuera el ganador. Esto es en recompensa ;) a **mary-animeangel **que desde el inicio querías un 2786 :D

**Advertencia: **Probablemente haya OOC (Out of Character) por parte de algunos personajes. Disculpen u.u Además de que algunos tendrán más participación que otros xD

**Aclaraciones: -"**_Cursiva"- _Pensamientos, Recuerdos, Flashback, etc.

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Resplandor del Cielo<strong>_

_**[Capítulo 4]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_Haru ató su cabello en una coleta alta antes de tomar asiento sobre su cama. Ya habían pasado varios días desde aquel encuentro con Gokudera, y después de escuchar eso no había sabido cómo reaccionar. Aunque en ocasiones se topaban por la mansión, el peliplata nunca la miraba a la cara y Tsuna no mencionó nada del incidente que había alcanzado a ver en aquella ocasión.

Justo después de eso, ella y los demás habían realizado la ceremonia "en memoria de Haru".

Una vaga risa melancólica acompaño su recuerdo.  
>En ningún momento de su adolescencia podría haber imaginado que acudiría a su propia ceremonia de aniversario. No podía negar que sentía que lo que estaba haciendo era demasiado bajo, pues jugaba con los sentimientos de su familia al mantener esa mentira aún después de presenciar la ceremonia. Eso estaba dañándola y no sabía qué hacer.<p>

Había sido sencilla, pero significativa para todos, especialmente para Tsuna. Y ella no había hecho otra cosa más que permanecer en silencio en uno de los rincones. De hecho, incluso le había sorprendido el ver a Hibari ahí, pues él no era el tipo de persona que le importara acudir a esos eventos. Pero irremediablemente sus miradas se habían cruzado.

Gokudera y Yamamoto eran los que no se habían separado del castaño ni un solo momento. Ni siquiera estaba segura si después de lo acontecido el peliplata había hablado con Tsuna, ni mucho menos que era lo que le había dicho.

Un pequeño toque en la puerta la hizo despertar de su ensoñación. Ella se levantó y abriendo la puerta salió al encuentro del moreno.

-Hola Takano, ¿nos vamos?- Yamamoto la invitó a salir y Haru asintió después de una leve sonrisa, ambos procediendo a caminar por el pasillo.  
>Era extraño que Yamamoto no hablara como era su costumbre, sin embargo, ella prefirió mantenerse en silencio al igual que él.<p>

Al avanzar Haru no pudo evitar observar nuevamente aquella puerta decorada de diversos colores y figuras. Aquella tan alegre y llena de vida. Frenó su caminar y acarició las figurillas con cariño.

Esa era su habitación. La que su familia había guardado para ella, aún cuando hubo un momento en el que ella misma dudo de tener verdaderamente un lugar dentro de Vongola.

Qué ironía.

-¿Sucede algo Takano?- el chico, quién se percató que no lo seguía, se giró para verla frente a la puerta.

Al ver aquellos ojos chocolate se preguntó porque razón ella siempre mostraba ese tipo de reacciones ante cosas que solamente podrían interesarle a Haru. ¿Qué era lo que llamaba su atención?

-¡Quiero ver esta habitación!- dijo casi sin saberlo. Su subconsciente la había traicionado.

-No es posible. A Tsuna no le gusta que…

-Es por Haru, ¿no?- le interrumpió- todos están empecinados en no dejar su recuerdo atrás. Es ridículo que no puedan deshacerse ni siquiera de algo así.

No sabía por qué, pero siempre terminaba diciendo palabras crueles que solo empeoraban todo.

-Haru siempre será parte de nuestra familia- la firmeza en la voz de Yamamoto logró sorprenderla- y eso no cambiara. Ahora vamos- él la tomó de la muñeca arrastrándola tras de sí.

-Es por eso que ella siempre fue débil, porque insistieron en protegerla de cualquier modo- Haru se mordió el labio. Ella misma se sentía una malagradecida diciendo todo eso- Incluso esa decoración muestra lo tonta que era ella.

Un freno repentino la hizo chocar con la espalda del de cabellos negros.

-¡No hables como si la conocieras!- esta vez la voz de Yamamoto y su aspecto eran intimidantes.

-Entonces dejen de tratarme como si fuera ella…- la peligris guardo silencio un momento- Esa Haru ha desaparecido…- susurró con tristeza.

El agarre de Yamamoto cesó y un silencio total dejo al descubierto lo que el beisbolista pensaba. Ella tenía razón.

-Tú, Gokudera y Tsuna insisten una y otra vez. Es por eso que no parabas de hacerme preguntas, ¿no es verdad?- Haru hizo esa pregunta, pero en su lugar no hubo respuesta. Solo la mirada baja del moreno.

-Tsuna y los demás esperan abajo- dijo finalmente alejándose de ella por su propia cuenta.

La chica soltó un suspiro profundo y tragó saliva. ¿En qué momento había adquirido la manía de lastimar a las personas cuando todo lo que ocurría era por su culpa?

-¿No te parece que estas llevando las cosas un poco lejos?- Mukuro había aparecido repentinamente detrás de ella- eso no es algo que la antigua Haru habría dicho.

-Es porque esa Haru no existe más, Mukuro-san- contestó avanzando.

-Kufufu ~, es primavera quien está intentando que no exista- le detuvo- pero es imposible que lo hagas estando cerca de ellos.

No quería admitirlo, pero la verdad era que el ilusionista tenía razón. Sin embargo, pesar de eso, Vongola no necesitaba a un estorbo como Haru Miura, necesitaba una persona fuerte como Ayumi Takano.

-Esas lágrimas te delatan, Haru…

La peligris tocó su rostro, aquellas emociones no eran más que el reflejo de su necesidad de regresar a ser simplemente Haru, aquella chiquilla enamorada de Tsuna y que soñaba con convertirse en su esposa.

-¿Por qué no simplemente les dices quien eres y que fue lo que paso?, Nagi estará contenta de saber que estas viva- sorprendentemente, el tono de Mukuro sonaba confortador para ella.

-No puedo hacerlo.

-¿Temes a la reacción de Sawada Tsunayoshi y los demás?

-Sí… - confesó con la cabeza baja tratando de limpiar las leves lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos- Haru está segura que ganará el odio de todos. No hice otra cosa más que traer problemas, cuando creí estar beneficiándolos solo logré lastimarlos más.

-¿Y no se aliviaría ese dolor si ellos te ven de nuevo?- preguntó levantando del mentón su rostro- Puedes hacer lo que quieras, es tu decisión. Sin embargo, no creo que puedas engañar al arcobaleno, él está de vuelta.

Haru respiró. Sabía que su suerte había sido porque el hitman no estaba en casa, pero él no era fácil de burlar.

No quedaba más que tomar una decisión pronta.

* * *

><p>=2786=<p>

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó a la sala, todos se encontraban reunidos alrededor de Reborn que degustaba un expresso. Tsuna, sentado junto al hitman, la miró en cuanto ella entró.<p>

"_El Décimo estaba enamorado de ella…"_ recordó las palabras del peliplata, logrando que su corazón palpitará con fuerza.

Segundos después el chico continúo con su conversación con Reborn.

Haru no pudo evitar observar también a Gokudera, que peleaba con Yamamoto sobre quien debía sentarse cerca del castaño. Pero cuando ambos la miraron fue como si ella misma hubiera detenido la pelea.

"_Sabiendo que el Décimo la quería tuve que dejar atrás el querer estar cerca de ella."_

Esa también había sido prácticamente una confesión de sus sentimientos. Y recordar la actitud de Yamamoto hacía unos minutos la dejaba más confundida.

En una de las esquinas, Ryohei intentaba conversar con un Hibari totalmente desinteresado. Mukuro, como siempre, estaba solo en un sillón.

-Ciaossu Ayumi- Reborn, que se percató de su presencia, la saludó- Perdona el llamado repentino, pero quiero que nos pongamos de acuerdo para la operación de la familia Bacchelli.

-No se preocupe Reborn-san- Haru trato de relajarse y con confianza tomó asiento frente a ellos- Mañana por la noche se llevará a cabo el banquete. Tengo instrucciones de ejecutar la misión en un máximo de una hora. Debido a la sencillez requerida, no será necesario que acudamos todos, quizás uno o dos guardianes que mantengan vigilancia completa. Lo demás corre por mi cuenta.

-Eso mismo pensé yo- el hitman sonrió para después tomar un sorbo de su café- Los asignados para acompañarte serán el guardián de la Tormenta y el guardián del Sol.

-¡Esto será extremo! No puedo esperar para acompañarte Takano- el boxeador era el más animado del grupo, a diferencia de Gokudera que ni siquiera había respingado.

-Solo será vigilancia Sasagawa- intentó calmarlo la peligris- En la medida de lo posible no recurriremos a ninguna pelea. El objetivo es que ni siquiera se percaten del robo.

-Hmn, esto esta volviéndose aburrido- Hibari, al escuchar eso, perdió el interés completo.

Era natural que, al no estar incluido, él prefiriera abandonar esa reunión. Pero antes de hacerlo miró fijamente a la chica de cabello grisáceo. Haru sabía que probablemente el guardián se había molestado por su imprudente comentario.

-Yo también iré Reborn…- Tsuna, con tranquilidad, interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica y atrajo la atención de los presentes- Hace tiempo que no asisto a una reunión con ellos. Esta vez no me gustaría que sospecharan algo si solo envió a mis guardianes.

El de patillas rizadas mostró media sonrisa.

-Tú eres el Capo, haz lo que creas conveniente- después de eso, su mirada pasó a Yamamoto, quien no había hablado en ningún momento- ¿Te sucede algo Yamamoto?

-¿Eh…? Ah, no pasa nada- había respondido casi por inercia, sin embargo Haru supo la razón de su ausentismo.

Aunque por supuesto aquellas miradas entre los dos no pasaron desapercibidas para el hitman.

-El disco, ¿lo llevaras a Varia? Es un poco extraño que ellos realicen este tipo de misiones- Reborn nuevamente pasó su atención a la peligris.

-Ah, el jefe quiere esa información. Xanxus-san tiene ciertos conflictos con el Capo de Bacchelli y piensa utilizar eso como un arma contra ellos- respondió con normalidad.

-Xanxus sabe que no puede hacer eso. Se supone que esto es solo con el fin de prever el ataque que planean en el norte de Italia- Tsuna había interrumpido con seriedad su plática.

-No te preocupes Tsuna, el objetivo de Xanxus-san no es deshacerse de ellos, si ese fuera el caso el jefe no necesitaría un disco inútil- escucharla hablar en ese tono intimidante fue como si ella cambiara repentinamente.

Todos intentaban descifrar quien era la verdadera Ayumi.

-Entonces queda decidido que es lo que harán mañana Ayumi- el hitman ultimo unos detalles antes de que se marcharan.

Y entonces cada cual regreso a sus actividades bajo la atenta mirada de Reborn, que sostenía una sonrisa ladina.

* * *

><p>=2786=<p>

* * *

><p>Para ellos, era increíble la habilidad que tenía Ayumi para entablar una conversación con cualquiera que se cruzará en su camino. Ni siquiera Tsuna, en sus tres años dirigiendo Vongola, había contralado del todo esas situaciones ocasionándole por momentos los nervios comunes de su joven yo.<p>

Pero tan pronto como habían puesto un pie en medio de ese banquete, ella había comenzado a moverse entre los asistentes. Tsuna, junto a su mano derecha, habían comenzado a saludar a unos cuantos más mientras a lo lejos veían a la peligris reír animadamente con otro mafioso.

Sorprendente.

Ryohei, que se había quedado cerca de la entrada, era el encargado de avisarle cuando el Capo Bacchelli hiciera su entrada.

Y no pasaron muchos minutos antes de escuchar su anuncio por el intercomunicador.

Tsuna y Gokudera estuvieron atentos a cualquier movimiento, pero el Capo, que era un hombre de mediana edad y un poco robusto, estaba acompañado de un joven pelirrojo que lo seguía como sombra.

-Es Vince, la mano derecha del viejo- el peliplata conocía a la perfección a varios miembros de ese círculo.

Mientras ambos Vongola avanzaban tratando de acercarse un poco a ellos y mantenerlos bajo vista, la peligris dio el primer paso, pues tan pronto como pudo llegó hasta el Capo Bacchelli y se sentó junto a él.

¡No podían creerlo! No había necesitado de nada más que su encanto femenino para obtener toda la atención de aquel hombre.

Lo cual, por supuesto, era razonable. ¿Quién se resistiría a aquella belleza enfundada en un hermoso vestido color plata y rizos ligeramente caídos a los lados junto a un sencillo maquillaje? Por lo menos Bacchelli no.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente, y la conversación entre esos dos no parecía tener fin. Una que otra sonrisa de parte de la chica hacía frustrante la espera.

-Joder, ¿cuánto más piensa tardar esa mujer?- Gokudera ya llevaba varias bebidas tomadas en ese lapso. Veinte minutos, ya llevaba veinte malditos minutos de sonrisas.

Tsuna, más que frustrado, estaba preocupado. Nunca había gustado de involucrar a las mujeres en aquellos asuntos delicados.

Pero la espera terminó cuando, en un gesto de despedida, ella se había puesto de pie y besado la mejilla del capo. Sobra decir que éste estaba encantado.

Tsuna respiró más tranquilo cuando la vio venir para ir con ellos. Sin embargo, repentinamente, se detuvo de nueva cuenta y mostró una sonrisa al pelirrojo. Lo cierto era que aquel joven mano derecha no había parado de mirar a la hermosa chica en toda la noche.

Intercambiando unas suaves palabras, Ayumi terminó por susurrarle algo en el oído, ante la atónita mirada de los Vongola y luego procedió con su camino.

Tiempo de la misión: 45 minutos.

-¡Uff! No me gusta esta ropa, es incomodo moverse- se quejó ella una vez fuera en el jardín, acompañando a los chicos para subir a su auto.

-¡Wow! Takano, ni siquiera me percaté del momento en el que lo robaste. ¡Eso fue extremadamente rápido!- Ryohei, que ahora tenía el disco en sus manos, lo guardo dentro de su saco.

-¡No hables tan alto cabeza de césped! Aún estamos en su territorio- le regaño con enfado Gokudera- No sé qué tipo de jefe idiota lleva un disco con toda esa información con él.

-Obviamente eran planes estratégicos Gokudera- Ayumi les habló a sus espaldas- lo único que deseaba era encontrar un aliado en este banquete para completar su ataque.

-¡Ridículo! Eso significa que debe tener más copias por ahí- Gokudera seguía molesto.

-Por supuesto que las tiene- ella contestó- el objetivo de esta misión era dejarle un mensaje. Eso ya lo he hecho y créeme que después de eso no querrá realizar ningún movimiento. El disco son las pruebas para mantenerlo a raya, aun cuando tenga más copias.

El peliplata solo bufó.

-Será mejor que no marchemos antes de que se den cuenta- por primera vez Tsuna se sentía agradecido por terminar una misión así. De verdad deseaba que todas fueran tranquilas y arregladas sin tener una pelea de por medio. Probablemente todo era porque Ayumi era capaz de hacer eso.

-Así que mis sospechas eran ciertas, maldita mujer- aquella voz los hizo estar alerta, y cuando voltearon miraron a Vince que tenía a Ayumi tomada del cuello mientras le apuntaba con una arma en la cabeza- te traías algo entre manos.

Maldición, se habían descuidado.

Tsuna palideció cuando vio aquella escena. Era demasiado bueno que todo resultara tan fácil.

-Me gustas mujer, eres interesante. Pero eso no me engañara, no pienso dejarte dañar a mi jefe.

-¿De verdad?- contestó ella socarronamente- Es una lástima, no pensaba armar alboroto con esto. Le he dejado un mensaje a tu jefe, seguro le alegrara saber de Varia.

-¿Estas amenazándonos? ¿No ves en qué situación te encuentras?- Vince apretó el agarre ahorcándola un poco más.

Vongola no había hecho ningún movimiento. Aunque solo fuera uno, estaba demasiado cerca de Ayumi como para actuar.

-Será mejor que entreguen ese disco- esta vez el pelirrojo se dirigió a ellos- si es que no quieren que esta mujer muera.

Tsuna apretó su puño, si tan solo hubiera prestado más atención aquello no estaría sucediendo. Estaba preocupado, un repentino temblor le evitaba moverse, quería avanzar pero no podía mover las piernas.

En su lugar, el temor de que algo pudiera sucederle a ella no le permitía reaccionar.

Ryohei estaba indeciso en sacar el disco, mientras Gokudera lucía frustrado.

-Vamos, que esperan- Vince jaló preparando el tiro, solo necesitaba apretar el gatillo y todo terminaría.

¿Qué debía hacer? Tsuna quería tenerla a salvo.

Fue entonces cuando, casi inmediatamente, pensó en Haru. ¿Habría sido una escena parecida a esa la que acabo con su vida? ¿Habría ella tenido temor al estar frente a aquellos mafiosos?  
>Haru era tan indefensa, frágil e inocente. Tsuna no quería imaginar lo que había sufrido, ella sola y sin nadie que la ayudase.<p>

Nadie la había protegido.

-Devolveremos el disco- respondió Tsuna, sorprendiendo a todos- ahora suéltala, por favor.

Haru no podía creerlo, aquella voz sonaba casi quebrada y mantenía oculta la vista.

-No lo harás Tsuna- la peligris habló con confianza, haciendo que la viera- A veces, para cuidar de muchas personas es necesario entregar algo a cambio. No debes sentirte adolorido por eso, esa persona sabe que tú siempre hiciste todo por su bienestar y cuidado. No siempre serás el superhéroe que solucione todo, pero tus sentimientos llegarán profundamente en aquellas personas que te aprecian. Con eso es más que suficiente.

Esas palabras habían calado en su corazón. Escuchar su voz diciendo eso calmaba su interior.

-Además- añadió la chica- no soy tan débil como para ser derrotada por este imbécil.

Sus palabras enfurecieron a Vince, que inmediatamente apretó el gatillo.

Pasaron segundos… pero nada sucedió.

-¿Q-Qué significa esto?- el pelirrojo volvió a apretar, pero ningún disparo salió. La pistola no tenía balas.

-¿Piensas que me acerque a ti porque me gustabas?- la de ojos chocolate se burló de él- Debiste prestar más atención a mis movimientos.

En un rápido movimiento, la chica tomó su brazo y lo torció formado una llave tras su espalda, dejando caer el arma.

-Maldita… fue en ese momento…- Vince se quejó por el fuerte agarre ejercido sobre su brazo.

-Esta vez te dejaré ir, pero dile a tu jefe que cualquier movimiento y Xanxus-san estará contento de hacerle una visita. Parece que también Vindicare tiene interés en sus "negocios" – le amenazó.

Vince soltó un gruñido, y una vez que la chica lo soltó, los Vongola subieron a su auto para marcharse antes de crear más conmoción.

Gokudera al volante, junto a Ryohei no dijeron nada. En los asientos de atrás, Tsuna ni siquiera veía a la cara a la chica.

Toda esa escena se había desarrollado tan rápido que aún no se recuperaba.

La peligris miró a Tsuna decaído, entendía su temor.

-Tsuna… y-yo…- ella intentó hablar con él, decirle algo. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Grande fue su sorpresa al sentirse jalada por él, mientras Tsuna la aprisionaba en un fuerte abrazo.

Sintiendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, Haru pudo sentir como el castaño temblaba.

-No digas nada… -susurró.

Tsuna estaba sufriendo, ella lo sentía. Así que obedeció manteniéndose en esa posición hasta llegar a la mansión.

* * *

><p>=2786=<p>

* * *

><p>-Es extraño que Tsuna-nii no haya salido de su habitación desde que regresaron ayer por la noche- Fuuta lucía preocupado, pues el castaño ni siquiera había ido a su oficina como otros días.<p>

Aunque no quería angustiar a los más jóvenes, no podía evitar observar de reojo las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso en espera de que hubiera un momento en el cual bajara el chico.

-Takeshi-nii esta patrullando y Hayato-nii salió junto a Reborn-san- el de cabellos cenizos conversaba con Haru, que aunque sabía la razón de su comportamiento, procuraba calmarlo asegurando que quizás solo era cansancio- Al menos debería comer algo. Ya casi vuelve a anochecer.

Haru se sentía culpable, pues justo después de que llegaran de esa misión, Tsuna se había encerrado en su cuarto.

Todo lo que le pasaba siempre era su culpa.

-No te preocupes- le tranquilizó- ¿Por qué no subes junto a Lambo-chan e I-pin-chan y duermen? Yo le llevaré algo de comer. Verás que mañana estará mejor.

-Está bien- el joven le sonrió confiándole la situación a ella, y entonces se fue junto a los niños a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Haru se encargó de preparar algo ligero y subió con una bandeja hasta la habitación.

Toco una vez.

-Tsuna, voy a entrar- se anunció sin recibir respuesta y entonces abrió la puerta.

El cuarto, ligeramente desacomodado, se encontraba iluminado solo por una pequeña lámpara. Ella rebuscó por todo el cuarto, viendo finalmente al castaño que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones del centro.

-He traído un poco de comida- la peligris avanzó dejando la bandeja sobre una mesita circular- Los niños están preocupados porque no pudieron verte y tampoco bajaste a cenar.

-Ah… g-gracias- con lentitud Tsuna se puso de pie, balanceándose un poco en el proceso de avanzar.

Si no hubiera sido porque Haru hizo un rápido movimiento para detenerlo, el chico hubiera tropezado y caído al suelo. Fue entonces cuando al tenerlo cerca, Haru pudo sentir un ligero olor a alcohol.

-¿D-desde… desde cuando bebes?- preguntó con preocupación sin dejar de sostenerlo.

-_"¿Desde cuándo?"…-_repitió Tsuna con un poco de burla- Suena como si tuviéramos mucho tiempo de conocernos… Pero, supongo que fue cuando comencé a dirigir Vongola… después fue un poco más frecuente- ella lo ayudó a sentarse de nuevo mientras lo escuchaba.

-No pareces del tipo bebedor. Ni siquiera en el banquete bebiste algo- rebatió la chica.

-Ah, ¿te diste cuenta? Entonces… nos miraste… a Gokudera y a mí…

-Lo hice- contestó- Me preocupaba que algo pudiera pasarles.

Una risa maliciosa escapó de los labios de Tsuna.

-Al final quien estuvo en peligro fuiste tú…- dijo en un hilo de voz, logrando que ella bajará la vista.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Yo… yo soy fuerte- le aseguró volviéndolo a mirar.

-¡Me preocupa! Me preocupa demasiado- contestó él un poco más ansioso- ¿Entiendes lo que sucedería si no hubieras quitado las balas a esa pistola?- él apretó su mano con fuerza.

Haru observó con tristeza. No quería seguir hiriéndolo.

-Desde que llegaste- prosiguió Tsuna frustrado- no puedo dejar de ver tus ojos, tan parecido a los de Haru. El mismo rostro, los mismos gestos. Los mismos labios…- Tsuna acarició con ternura sus labios y mejillas, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de ligeras lágrimas- Y egoístamente he deseado escuchar tu voz llamándome _Tsuna-san_ como ella lo hacía.

Haru sintió un nudo en la garganta. Verlo tan triste es algo que jamás hubiera deseado. Pero lo estaba haciendo y eso también la lastimaba a ella.

-Verte en peligro ayer, fue como ver a Haru indefensa. Y creí que no podría hacer algo nuevamente- lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Tsuna.

Haru no mentiría diciendo que no quería llorar como él lo hacía en esos momentos. Pero en un esfuerzo por reprimir sus emociones, ella lo ayudo a levantarse, debía llevarlo a su cama para que descansara. Pero en su lugar, Tsuna la abrazó repentinamente.

-Ahora, estas a salvo aquí…- continuó- y quisiera que fuera Haru, quisiera saber que ella está bien, que…

-L-Lo… l-lo s-siento, y-yo no soy…- Haru intentaba hablar, pero el nudo que sentía se lo impedía.

-Dime que eres Haru…- le escuchó susurrar mientras la frente de Tsuna estaba recargada sobre su hombro- por favor… solo por hoy, dime que eres tú, Haru- suplicó.

Esta vez, ella permitió que las lágrimas salieran y recorrieran sus mejillas.

-S-sí… Tsuna-san, Haru está aquí contigo- dijo e inmediatamente sintió al chico estremecerse para luego ser abrazada con más fuerza.

Realmente esas palabras estaba sintiéndolas en su corazón, quería decirle que realmente ella estaba ahí.

-Tsuna-san… ¿has estado bien?- preguntó intentando tranquilizarse, pero a la vez rodeo al chico para abrazarlo también.

-No, no lo he estado. Desde que te fuiste no lo estoy.

Ella mordió su labio inferior, y continúo.

-Haru ha estado preocupada por Tsuna-san. Es peligroso lo que estas haciendo~desu. Y preocupas a los demás.

-Pero… no puedo evitarlo- sollozó el castaño

-Haru te ayudará. Ahora Haru está junto a Tsuna-san- la peligris lo consoló- Vamos a dormir un poco~desu- ella lo llevó hasta su cama y acomodó todo de tal manera que no estuviera incomodo.

Tsuna parecía ligeramente más relajado y tranquilo. Pero cuando ella se puso de pie, le detuvo enseguida.

-No te vayas. Quédate esta noche aquí- le suplicó nuevamente.

-¡Hahi! Tsuna-san no… n-no sabe que es lo que está pidiendo- Haru se sonrojo ante sus palabras.

Tsuna rió levemente ante su reacción.

-Solo sí estas aquí lograre dormir Haru- Tsuna la tomó de la mano, él apenas y mantenía los ojos abiertos.

Haru pudo entenderlo, y con una suave sonrisa se recostó a un lado de él, ambos quedando de frente.

-Está bien, pero solo será esta noche Tsuna-san- y después de escuchar eso, Tsuna cerró sus ojos sin soltar la mano de la chica.

Fue la primera noche, después de tres años, en la que Tsuna logró conciliar el sueño.

Y esta vez sin tener de por medio aquella última despedida que siempre visitaba sus sueños.

* * *

><p>=2786=<p>

* * *

><p>Tsuna, que tenía un pequeño dolor de cabeza, abrió los ojos cuando sintió la suave brisa del viento colarse por su ventana.<p>

No había nadie en su cama, solo él.

"_Solo por hoy, dime que eres tú Haru"_ recordó de golpe lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Parpadeó con sorpresa al revivir lo acontecido.

-Y-yo…- rápidamente se puso de pie.

Deseo salir inmediatamente, pero al final se dio cuenta que antes debía ducharse y cambiarse de ropa.

Una vez hecho esto, buscó a paso veloz a la peligris por toda la mansión.

-¡Buenos días Tsuna-nii!-saludó contento Fuuta, pero en su lugar solo recibió un sencillo _"buenos días"_ y un _"después hablamos"._

Al parecer el castaño tenía prisa.

Al pasar por una de las ventanas miró a la joven en el jardín y a paso veloz salió a su encuentro.

En su mente solo corría un pensamiento: haberla hecho pasar por un momento incómodo.

-A-Ayumi-san…- le llamó una vez fuera.

Ella se giró a verlo, y por unos segundos se quedaron así. Hasta que ambos enrojecieron.

¡Habían dormido juntos y tomados de la mano!

-T-Tsuna, p-parece que te sientes mejor- ella intentó saludarlo normal, pero en su lugar solo tartamudeo.

El castaño rascó su mejilla abochornado.

-Y-yo… siento…- el chico aún no sabía cómo expresarse- creo que ayer te hice sentir incómoda. Te pedí algo muy vergonzoso y estaba preocupado por eso. Perdóname por favor- se disculpó sincero con una reverencia.

Estaba agradecido por ese gesto que había tenido la chica de Varia. Pedirle que fuera otra persona cuando ella no tenía nada que ver, se sentía mal porque todo ese tiempo se había concentrado solamente en verla como Haru sin tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos, esta vez debía conocerla como Ayumi. La verdadera Ayumi.

Haru al verlo disculpase, apretó el puño.

Toda la noche anterior, al observar el rostro adormecido de Tsuna, la había hecho pensar en muchas cosas.

Por más que temiera revelar la verdad a esas alturas, no quería ocultarlo más. No quería seguir con esa pesada carga sobre sus hombros. Si ganaba su rencor, su odio o su desprecio… tendría que soportarlo, ese sería el pago de su mentira, pero definitivamente diría la verdad.

-Tsuna- le llamó con seriedad, causándole sorpresa- Hay algo importante que debo decirte.

El chico pudo sentir un cambio en su expresión y gestos, al parecer era algo que no podía esperar.

-Te escucho- le respondió con tranquilidad.

-Tsuna… y-yo en realidad…

-¡Voiiii! ¿Qué clase de bienvenida es esta, mocoso?

-Si no están invitados, no hay ninguna bienvenida, joder. Y será mejor que dejes de gritar, o el Décimo podría…

El escándalo formado en la entrada interrumpió la conversación que sostenían.

-No me digas que son…- Tsuna, a pesar del alboroto, podía distinguir muy bien esas voces- ¡es Varia!

Haru abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Qué estaban haciendo ellos ahí?

-Shishishi~ ¿qué pasa con esa fea cara, plebeya?- alguien había aparecido detrás de ellos.

-B-Belphegor-san - le llamó sin poder creerlo.

-¿Eh?... pero ¿qué hace Varia aquí?- Tsuna había retrocedido con un poco de susto.

-Shishishi~ ¿a qué otra cosa habría venido el príncipe?...- se burló el rubio- vine por mi prometida. Esta plebeya- la señalo.

Tsuna abrió los ojos e intercambio la mirada entre la chica y Belphegor.

¿Ellos estaban comprometidos?...

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales: <strong>¡Aja! A que no se esperaban lo último ¿verdad? Yo tampoco xDD ¿Como ven las emociones de Tsuna? Yo la verdad no sé como le hago que siempre quiero verlo chillar T-T Dejamos un poco de lado a Gokudera, y mostramos un poco más de Yamamoto. Además Reborn y Varia han llegado. ¿Que creen que pase? Bueno pues esa respuesta la obtendrán en el próximo capitulo.

Ahora sí paso a la noticias importantes:

**• ** Bueno ya les había comentado que solo serían cinco capítulos, así que el próximo sera oficialmente el último, pero... debido a ciertos detallitos es probable que quede un poco extenso, por lo que muy probablemente (no estoy segura) pero estará dividido en dos partes. Pues de hecho también me gustaría agregar un Omake o algo parecido. Así que vayan preparándose psicológicamente(?)

• He leído en varios comentarios que les gustaría saber "La historia de Haru en Varia", pero debido a lo corto de la historia me es imposible poner esos detalles en el fic, por lo que (aun esta en proceso) quizás escriba algunos drabbles contando algunas anécdotas que vivió primavera con esos locos, porque ¿quien en su sano juicio viviría con ellos? xD

Y bien, dije que la sorpresa de **_L'inverno diventa primavera _**la dejaría hasta el último capitulo de este fic, pero ¿que creen?

**¡Mañana es el primer aniversario de mi fic! **Sí, como lo leen, hace un año que Shito y compañía nacieron para darle vida a esa historia y estoy muy contenta por eso. Así que adelantare la sorpresa por ese motivo *u*

**_¡Habra segunda parte para esa historia! _**El título oficial(?) sera: "_**Nuova alba della primavera" **_y nuevamente contara con la participación de los hermanos Okawa. No, no sera un Omake, ni tampoco un oneshot... será un fic largo nuevamente... ¿la razón? Bueno habrá otros detalles que revelar. Por el momento hago del conocimiento de todas las lectoras de **_L'inverno _**que en breve estarán recibiendo un MP con más detalles ;) esta vez ocuparé de su ayuda :D

Ahora sí me despido :D ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana! ;)

**Agradecimientos: **_hitomi62, Natsumi, LizvetArdray, Tenchou-Fliqpy, DarkinocensDLT, Faby Hola, angelacorus, mary-animeangel, chica panquesito .¡Gracias hermosas!_

A quienes no tienen cuenta en FF:

Natsumi: Exacto, nunca se debe aportar con ellos xD ¡Y mira que Bel sabra cobrarse el haber ganado la apuesta xD! Gokudera es tan hermoso *3* ¡LO AMO! Y Haru... bueno es despistada de nacimiento, yo tambien creo que son tal para cual xD ¡Gracias por tu review!


End file.
